Chances
by butterscotch19
Summary: Brittany won't be with Santana and the brunette becomes devastated to say the least. After a few years, Santana finds a new love interest. Will this be the end for them, or will Brittany fight for her lost love?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a little after midnight and I was still wide awake – absentmindedly staring at the ceiling in front of me as I lay on my back crying silent tears.

A few hours ago I was in a "twilight" mood if one could ever call it that – torn between happiness and utter devastation. We talked for what seemed like 3 hours and that was the shortest 3 hours of my life.

"_I'm now sitting on a freakin' cold bench and I can't believe I'm nervous about seeing her again!"_

"_Of all the times to be late and she chose this particular day. Great. I'm gonna be a nervous wreck by the time she gets here."_

_*sigh*_

"_4:05 pm – God! Where are you Brittany? "_

_And then I saw her hair –the familiar blonde locks in its trademark ponytail. She didn't see me right away and with that she looked so fragile and lost amongst the crowded hallway. It's been a while since we last saw each other and here I was looking at her for the first time in six months; her skin seemed paler than usual, her lips a shade lighter, but her eyes – those blue orbs that never failed to captivate me had an unusual brightness that her whole body failed to reflect._

_I felt my breath hitch and my eyes water as she almost walked past me if it weren't for the fact that I called her name._

"_Brittany."_

_She turned around and I was blown away – she was as gorgeous as ever_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_We walked for a while – not talking, for we were too afraid to face the reality of what was to come of this day. After an hour or so, we then settled for a bench near a field where people were joyously ending their afternoon – a far contrast from ours; I felt that this afternoon was the beginning of the end._

_I was afraid to ask the question that I know would eventually devastate me in the end, but, I needed – I had the right to know. And so with the simplest of words, I asked her –_

"_Why?"_

"_We wouldn't work out…I'm afraid to give myself to you." she said while keeping her gaze away from my face._

"_I'm sorry…" my voice barely audible._

"_For what?"_

"_For not telling you sooner, for loving you." I said with as much strength as I could muster as the tears were threatening to fall from my eyes._

_I bowed my head so she couldn't see this hint of regret – of weakness that I rarely showed yet alone let anyone witness. But she knew. She knew me like the back of her hand. I could never really hide anything from her. She was the mirror to my soul. She saw the hurt etched deep within my every laugh, my every smile; she saw all of these things when no one else could._

_After a few moments, an awkward silence enveloped us._

_I sat there trying my best to discreetly wipe the tears that were a river flow by now. When I turned to look at her I was met with those blue eyes that had unshed tears glazing over them. I felt a clutching in my heart – she was hurt and lost, I could see that in her eyes._

_I could have easily died right then and there. I hated to see that she was hurting let alone I was the reason she was hurting. Of all the years that I met her, I did everything I could just to make her feel special and loved. I promised that I would give her the best. And now, I was doing exactly the opposite of what I promised her. It just, kills me. _

_Trying to lighten the mood, I smiled, a bittersweet smile. I couldn't bring myself to talk at that moment. Her blank expression seemed to paralyze and crush me at the same time. _

_Mustering all that I have, I asked her another loaded question,_

"_Why couldn't you?"_

"_Because I think that I wouldn't be fair to you. You have given me so much without asking for anything in return and I think I couldn't do that. I can't match the amount of love and devotion that you've given me. I don't deserve a person like you…"_

"_Britt, I didn't even ask for anything in return. Your my best friend and I already accepted the fact that we couldn't be together before 'coz you were committed to someone else and I was committed to someone else. But all of that changed when Sam and I broke up. I was free and I hoped for a chance to be with you. But then again, you're a flirt Britt so I didn't get that chance. I tried to show you that I was hurting every time you went with those boys but you only saw me as a concerned best friend. I have loved you from the moment you told me that you loved me and frankly, I still do…"_

"_I didn't know I was a flirt S..." the blonde stated as she wore a sincere surprised look._

"_Hey…remember the letters that I gave you for you seventeenth birthday last August?" the blonde asked excitedly._

_My heart raced as I recalled that day. Sixteen envelopes were sprawled on my bed – each containing an official letter and a small note, each echoing her love and warmth. _

"_Yes. Why?"_

"_I told you again that I loved you in those letters…I'm still keeping the seventeenth though, but, last November, I already gave up…"_

"_Wha-at?" I stammered. I couldn't believe what she said. I knew that there was something hidden in those letters 'coz she kept telling me to figure them out. I didn't want to tell her back then that I figured the message behind those letters 'coz I was afraid – afraid that if I told her what I knew she would just tell me that I had the wrong impression and that it couldn't be possible 'coz she was hooking up with someone else. I was wrong. I missed my chance. _

"_I'm sorry…" her blue eyes were a shade too bright as she said those dreaded words._

"_Why can't you do it?" I asked while silently praying that her answer wouldn't crush me yet again._

"_I'm afraid that when we're officially together, you'll end up realizing that I'm a mistake. That you'll eventually leave me."_

"_Can't you see that you're the one I'll ever love? I love you B, I can't see myself doing that to you. Even before I told you that I love you, I already felt and knew that I can't be with anyone else but you. You and a whole lot of people witnessed that. Even though I was with Sam or Puck back then I always came back to you and only you. You complete me. I have already loved you for years and I can honestly say that this feeling has never changed. "_

"_San…I don't think I'll be faithful to you when I'm in Julliard."_

_I wanted to shout at her to make her see sense – to make her realize that she's the one for me. But I couldn't. I just opened my backpack and pulled out a jewellery box and an envelope._

"_Here." I said while trying to hold back tears. _

_She opened the envelope and out fell a dried leaf._

"_Do you remember you gave this back to me when we had to bring something important and give that to someone very special to our hearts?" I said while smiling at the fond memory._

"_Yes…you gave this leaf to me when we were lying on the grass. This was the first of all the leaves, flowers and grasses that you gave me when we would lie on a field." She chuckled lightly while relieving the memory._

_She then proceeded into opening the jewellery box. Her face broke into a bittersweet smile while gazing into the contents of the box: the rock that she gave me during our first trip to the beach, her drawings that I kept with me all these years, the orange baller that she gave me one afternoon as we sat on the bleachers and the customized keychain that we both had made during a festival in my hometown._

_She then looked at me and said, "You're leaving me."_

_It wasn't a question. She stated it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I could see that she was fighting to keep her tears at bay. She was hurting and it was my fault, again._

_I just smiled as the tears threatened to flow down my cheeks. I couldn't answer her 'coz I know I'll just break down and then I wouldn't have the strength to do this._

_She looked at me; her face guarded once more, and asked, "Why?"_

_And I answered, my voice barely a whisper, "Because I'm hurting. I can't keep up with you anymore. I want to be with you, I want you to be mine but you won't. I'm sorry but we need this. I love you but this is too much. Besides, now that I'm hurting, I'll just end up hurting you and in return, I'm hurting myself. I don't want to do this but maybe this is for the best."_

"_I don't want you to go S. I need you…"_

"_You don't want me to go but you also won't be with me. What do you want me to do Brittany?" I almost cried in pain._

"_It's one way or another Britt. I'm sorry, but you can't have it all…" _

_She was silent for a while. I knew she was thinking hard 'coz she was nervously biting her nails. I could almost see the wheels turning inside her head as she weighed all her options. Finally,_

"_Do you really want this?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Do you want everyone to know?" she asked._

"_Not everyone. I know how your family feels about this, especially your mom. But, are you sure you want this?" I repeated her question to her._

"_I'm more sure that I want this but, there's still a part of me that's afraid that this won't work. I like you San." Her face broke into the smallest of smiles._

"_And I love you B. I'm sorry but I can't accept this. Like you said, there's still a part of you that's unsure about all of this so don't feel pressured or anything. I'm not forcing you to do what you don't want to do."_

"_I know that. But still, I want to give us a chance." Her eyes had this pleading look as she said those words._

"_No. I want you to be 100% sure. I'm sorry Britt but I'm not one of those boys that you hook-up with. You can't just try it with me and when you get bored or when something bad happens you'll leave. That's not fair. I'm not like a trial and error thing."_

_At that moment I was already worked up. She couldn't possibly think that she could have me right then and there 'coz she wanted me but afterwards she'll dump me when she got tired. She could really be self-centred at times._

_While she sat with that glazed look on her face, I stood up, grabbed my backpack and said, "So, this is it then."_

_At first, she just looked at me with that blank expression, but then her eyes showed regret and sadness, she spread her toned arms and said, "Last hug?"_

_Now I was the one with the blank face. I just looked at her for a full minute and I turned around on my spot. I couldn't hug her because if I did, I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to let go._

_When I turned around again I saw that her head was bowed down, she was crying. I knelt in front of her and just put my hands on her knees. Words need not be spoken for we knew that this was the last time that we'd be together – a love story that ended before it even got the chance to start. _

_We walked silently to the bus stop and waited until one of the metallic beasts would come and take me away. When a bus finally did arrive, I slowly climbed on its steps, placing one foot gingerly in front of the other. As I neared my seat, the bus started to go and when I looked out of the window she stood there, beside the bus stop, her sad eyes, looking at me for the last time..._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: First of all, Thank you to all those who added my story and myself to their favourites and alerts. That simple gesture truly made my day. Second, could you please review the chapters (if you have the time of course ;]), your opinions would greatly help me. And lastly, the storyline for the 1****st**** and 2****nd**** chapters were loosely based on events that previously happened in my life. So aside from the reviews/comments about the story; any advice? Please and Thank you! ;)**

**Chapter 3**

_2 years later…_

"Thank God it's Friday."

It was a good day to be out in the grassy fields of Stanford. I missed this type of day – the wind gently tugging at my hair, the sun's rays dancing on each blade of grass and students mingling about without a care in the world. I never got the chance to enjoy such weather because for the last year and a half, my life was in ruins so to speak. After we parted ways, I sort of became an introvert – I didn't have a social life, I just focused on my studies so I wouldn't have the chance to go back to Ohio. I mean, I did have a legitimate excuse right? The love of my life refused to be with me and I think that's more than enough reason not to go back to the place where we built some of the happiest and most ill-fated memories of our lives.

Looking back, I indeed became the most troublesome teenager in Lima after what happened to us – a total disaster. Everyone was so worried about me, but I couldn't care less…

"_Santana! You're going to be late for your graduation practice! Get down here now!"_

_(no answer)_

"_Santana Lopez! Don't make me come up there!"_

_(still no answer)_

"_Oh my God…"_

_My mother said she found me sprawled on the floor of my room while clutching a bottle of sleeping pills on my left hand and a torn picture of me and Brittany on my right. My room was in total disarray – pictures of us were littered on the floor, my cell phone looked like it was hurled on the wall, bottles of vodka and beer were piled up near my walk-in closet, Brittany's sleepover clothes were ripped apart, and the words "I'M SORRY" were spray-painted on the four walls of my room._

_I spent two weeks in the hospital. Thankfully, mom got the hint that my failed suicide attempt was all about Britt so she was now banned from the hospital. But due to persistent glee clubbers and of course, Mr. Shue, who wanted to know about my well-being, mom reluctantly agreed to let only Quinn visit since she was the next closest person to me aside from B._

_The day that Quinn arrived was the most eventful and amusing day of my week. Her arrival meant that mom was gonna leave me for a while to clean up the mess that I made in my room and for her to change into clean clothes after 2 days of watching over me in the hospital which meant a lot of shouting and cursing from the short blonde._

_As soon as my mom closed the door to my room, Quinn's dulcet tones could be heard – _

"_Santana Lopez! What the fuck were you thinking? Were you even thinking? My God! What the fuck happened to you? Brittany was so worried when Mr. Schue told us that you overdosed in some fucking sleeping pills! She wouldn't stop crying! She was trying to call you like a hundred times yesterday and you weren't even answering! She even asked me to drive her here yesterday but when we asked for you, the nurses told us that no one is allowed to see you except for the immediate family! Shit S!" she finished while sucking breath after breath of cold air to steady her breathing._

_After that initial outburst, I just looked at her and started giggling rather loudly._

_Narrowing her eyes, Quinn practically shouted, "What the fuck is funny about all of this Lopez?"_

"_First of all, you really are funny when you get all riled up, you look like an angry blonde elf," I smirked._

"_Second, I was thinking before I took those pills thank you very much. And as you heard from old Mr. Schue, I definitely overdosed in those pills, fucking pills didn't do their job fast enough," I added under my breath._

_Quinn just glared daggers at me but kept silent to indicate that I should go on in explaining myself._

"_Third, even if you tried to call me yesterday I couldn't answer because a) I'm here in a fucking hospital with my mother's watchful eyes and b) I threw my phone towards my wall. And yes Fabray, my immediate family are the only people allowed to see me but after all you glee clubbers' persistent calls my mother budged to let you and only you Fabray to come and visit me. There, are you happy now?" I sighed while taking in a lung full of air to steady my erratic breathing._

_Her brows were furrowed when she asked, "Wait, why only me? Shouldn't Brittany be allowed too? I mean she is like your soul mate or something, you two can't be separated."_

"_Apparently, we can be. She said she won't be with me. She's the reason why I did this. Pretty ironic huh? She's my life and death." I forced a smile._

"_I'm sorry S…" was all Quinn could say._

"_Please take care of her Q." I said looking her directly in the eyes._

"_Wait, you're not gonna attempt another suicide right?" the blonde practically jumped on my bed panic and worry etched on her face._

"_Relax Q. I think I'm not gonna be able to do that while I'm here. Mom's watching over me like a hawk." I smirked while trying to suppress a laugh upon seeing the horror on Q's face._

"_But seriously, please watch over her, not all the time though, I know you're gonna be a busy gal. But try to know if she's doing OK or if someone hurts her. The reason I'm telling you all of this 'coz I'm going to California. I'll be staying with my aunt for my whole college life so, don't wait up on me." I gave her a bittersweet smile. _

Snapping out of my recollections, I evaluated the life that I'm leading right now. I'm thankful for my ever supporting aunt and her wife, I'm thankful that my parents understood that I needed to get away from all the pain and start anew but most of all, I'm thankful for _her._

**A/N: Update on Chapter 4 (asap), please check it out! Thank you. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

**A/N: Again, thank you to those who added me and my story to their alerts and favourites. =) Please do send your reviews! =) **

**Song: Anywhere But Here - Safetysuit**

**Chapter 4.1**

_And when I'm not with you, I know that it's true  
>That I'd rather be anywhere but here without you…<em>

As the song I'm playing on my iPod came to an end, I felt soft hands from behind my head gently trying to cover my eyes. I could have given whoever this person was a good tongue-lashing but when I reached up to touch the intruder's hands, I immediately found myself smiling as I touched something cold on that person's left ring finger. I couldn't help but feel content and so I basked in this feeling before I heard _her_ speak –

"Guess who?" I could imagine her smiling from ear-to-ear as she asked that question – as if I didn't know already.

Smirking, I replied, "Hmm, is it an angel sent from above? The love of my life? Or both?"

"You are such a sap babe!" she said while removing her hands and replacing it on my stomach – hugging me from behind.

"Only when I'm with you," I said while I turned to look at those deep oceans of chocolate brown eyes that always made me feel like I'm the only girl in the world.

I felt the corners of my mouth curl up into a smile as I gazed longingly at her face – trying to take in as much of her as I can. I sighed in content as I saw her mirroring my actions. It's as if we couldn't get enough of each other.

I shifted my position on her lap to face her as I searched her brown eyes before asking in a mocked hurt tone, "Where were you today? I missed you when I woke up."

"I know babe, and I'm sorry that I just left a note. I needed to do something and when I saw how peacefully you were sleeping; I didn't have the heart to wake you up. You're so cute when you're asleep." The brunette remarked while gently caressing my face.

"Oh, and babe," she paused while cupping my cheek with her right hand, "Happy 3rd Monthsary," she added as she slowly leaned in to kiss me full on the lips. It was sweet at first but after a while, our hands began roaming each other's bodies and the kiss became heated – needing every physical contact that we could provide as we haven't seen each other all morning. Suddenly, I felt her hands going lower, lower, lower and finally settling on the waistband of my jeans –

"Babe…" I whispered in her ear as I gently pulled away, "you do know that we're still in Stanford right?" I added while tilting my head to one side and smirked as her cheeks grew a brilliant shade of red.

"Sorry babe, can't help myself, you're that irresistible, you know?" as she too smirked at me in return.

"Well, I can't help it if I'm the hottest girlfriend in town."

"And I'm the luckiest person to have you as my girl," she said as her gaze pierced through me like a knife.

I felt my heart constrict in a good way as the tears were threatening to pour down at any moment. I felt so lucky that I, of all people, had the chance to experience this life full of love and happiness. At last, I loved a person that truly and irrevocably loved me back. She brought me back to life through her never-ending patience, generosity, kindness and compassion. But most of all, she believed that she and I have a chance to make this work.

Willing myself not to cry, I smiled while uttering a simple, "I love you so much Louey Anderson, Happy 3rd Monthsary."

**A/N: Yes, I know this is short but it's just A PART of Chapter 4, I'm still trying to brain storm some ideas, that's why your reviews are pretty important. =), I want to hear from you! =). Update on Chapter 5 is already in the works so tune in. =) I'll be updating SOON. =)**


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

**A/N: Sorry for the super delayed update and for this short {sigh} sub-chapter. School's getting in the way. Oh, next update, will be after my birthday, August 19. By that time, I hope to finish Chapter 4. This is getting hard to write coz I can't seem to decide where to steer my storyline, there's a lot of things I want to include coz I want to keep this real. So please, please, please bear with me. Sorry again guys. **

**Chapter 4.2**

Holding hands, we silently walked towards our apartment lying just outside the university gates. After climbing two floors, we both felt at ease as we saw the familiar red door which led to our home. While I was busy looking for our keys, I didn't notice Louey reach inside her bag and pull out a black scarf.

"Hey, what's that for?"

"Shh, just close your eyes, no peeking OK?"

"Hmm..OK?" I murmured nervously while she tied the black cloth around my head, covering my eyes and rendering me in a pitch black situation. I heard the door to our apartment open and I was left for a while standing alone in the narrow hallway. As I was getting impatient at the sudden loss of contact with the brunette, I felt soft hands gently intertwining with my right as she slowly led me inside the room. After the door clicked into place, I immediately smelt something – lavender scented candles? I also felt that the room was slightly warmer than usual.

Once again, she let go of my hand and I fumbled in the dark for a while. Luckily, I only bumped into our sofa and carefully sat on the edge of it. Just as I was about to call her name, I felt her breath near my ear as she told me take the blindfold off.

When the cloth fell on my lap, I couldn't believe my eyes – our living room was filled with hundreds of lavender-scented candles, red rose petals littered the floor, a bottle of Cabernet and two wine glasses waited on the coffee table in front of me and across that, the most gorgeous person was standing with a guitar strapped onto her – the flickering light of the various candles dancing inside her eyes. I felt my insides turn to rubber as I took everything in – this was just perfect, she is…perfect. I was so happy at that moment and I with that, I loved her even more – if that's even possible.

She was smiling at me all the time.

"So you probably have figured out that this was the 'something' that I needed to do that's why I wasn't there when you woke up. I needed to buy the stuff and prepare it and now that I saw that look on your face, the trouble was all worth it." She winked at me while I smirked at her.

"Santana Lopez, you're the one that I want ever since I first laid my eyes on you and now I know that you're all I'll ever need to get through life. You make me want to be the best person when I'm around you. You're my life now and I promise to make you happy until the end of my days."

"I'll love you forever babe, this one's for you…" she ended while strumming some chords on her blue acoustic guitar.

_You're so beautiful  
>But that's not why I love you<br>I'm not sure you know  
>That the reason I love you is you<br>Being you  
>Just you<br>Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through  
>And that's why I love you<em>

After that little number, I was a little short of words. My mouth fell dry and I couldn't stop the tears from flowing. She was everything a girl could ever ask for. She brings every good thing she can into my life. She loves me without asking for anything in return. I'm a lucky girl.

"Babe…" I managed to choke out, "Thank you, for this, for everything, for loving me."

"No, thank you for coming into my life Santana Lopez." She said while lying on the couch beside me.

"You're my everything, you know that right?" she slowly breathed onto my neck.

I could only gulp and close my eyes.

This was going to be a sleepless night.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Slowly opening my eyes, I frantically searched for my phone which has been going off for about a minute or so. When I got hold of that irritating piece of crap, I immediately switched it off so Louey wouldn't wake up – too late for that. She slowly opened her eyes and brown met brown as we gazed adoringly at each other. She really is beautiful even after waking up. As I gazed at her, I couldn't help but be captivated once more as the early morning rays highlighted her prominent cheekbones, the swell of her breasts, her taut abs, her…

"Babe, you're staring again," she said while trying to hide that smile that I love.

"Can't help it, I have the hottest girlfriend ever," I smirked as I saw her blush.

"Ha-Ha, very funny, now go and get your sexy ass out of bed, you still have to go to work"

"Can I just stay here and have lots of post-monthsary sex with my super sexy girlfriend? Besides, I can always call in sick babe," I said while pouting.

"No."

"Please, I'll even let you top me."

"No, and please, you know that I know that you truly love when I get all dominant with you. Now go and get ready, I'll swing by later after class. Then, after we get home, you better be ready 'coz all you're gonna be doing is screaming my name while I'm on top of you," she finished with a smirk.

I gulped while picturing her naked on top of me when I felt her hot breath against my neck. But as soon as I felt it, it was gone. I opened my eyes and I saw her putting on her shirt from the night before. I crept up behind her and brought her half-naked body against my own as I started peppering kisses on her neck and shoulders. I felt her shudder against my skin and I smirked in return. Post-monthsary sex, here we come.

"Babe, you have work…" she gasped as I slowly removed her just put-on shirt.

"I still have time mi querida," I said as I slowly trailed my hands to her soaking center. While sucking on her pulse point, I slowly turned her so she was facing me and I gently pushed her against the wall of our bedroom. Taking my time, I sucked her right nipple while allowing my left hand to massage her other breast. I repeated my actions on her right nipple until I could hear her breathing become shallow and erratic. I then parted her legs with my own and I could feel the heat that her wet, soaking pussy is radiating on my bare thigh.

"You're so wet baby," I whispered in her ear.

"Ugh… O-oonly for you…" she gasped while I continued my ministrations on her breast.

I slowly circled her clit with my finger and I felt her bucking her hips for more friction. Without warning, I entered two fingers into her as I began to pump in and out in an agonizingly slow pace. I knew this slow pace annoyed her as she begged for me to go faster. Heeding her request, I added a third finger and began pounding into her like there was no tomorrow. I felt her nails being dragged against my back as I relentlessly kept up with the fast pace that she wanted. After a few seconds, I felt her walls clenching around my fingers and I quickly removed my hand to her dismay. Just when she was about to scold me, I bent down and entered her with my tongue with the same speed as I did with my fingers. I felt her hips thrashing as I circled her clit with my thumb and pretty soon, her walls began to clench around my tongue as I felt her orgasm shake her whole body. I lapped up every bit of cum she has to offer and when I was done, I got up from my knees and kissed her, letting her taste herself on my tongue. At this point, I knew that she was still sensitive from the aftershocks of her orgasm, but I still wanted her to relish in this feeling of ecstasy a little more so I quickly entered her again with my fingers. To say that she was surprised was an understatement. Her eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets as a pounded into her with the same relentless passion as I did before.

"Saaaa-aaan, toooo seeensitttivee…Bay..baabbyy..Oh myyyyy Goood… "she panted each word as I pumped my fingers into her, hard.

"Cum for me babe. Cum all over my fingers," I whispered in her ear as I felt her hands wove into my hair, holding me in place.

"Saaa-aannn…Baaaabbbbyyyy…Shiiii-iit…Don't Stooo-oop…Oh Gooooood! SANTANAAAA!"

She screamed my name again and again as she came down from her high, covering my fingers with her juices. I felt her loosen her death grip on my hair and I slowly removed my soaking fingers from her very satisfied pussy. She slowly opened her eyes with a dazed look and a tired but satisfied smile on her face while I brought my fingers to my mouth and licked them clean, savouring each and every drop of her cum.

"You okay babe?" I asked while trying to suppress a laugh at the state I left her in.

"You…ugh…you're an ass…now I'm sore and gonna have a hard time walking," she looked at me through hooded eyes as I saw her face morph into that of utter bliss.

"Well, we could always stay in, and I could always _take care_ of you."

"You're a dork Santana Marie Lopez," she said while giving me the most adorable smile known to man.

"I know, but I'm your dork," I said while giving her an equally dorky smile in return.

"I love you babe."

"I love you too."

Luckily for me, I only had cashier duty today so I won't be super stressed when I return from work later. As I was punching in the order of this nerdy guy in front of me, I thought I saw a woman with blond hair making her way up the line. As I was about to shout at her to get back to the rear, I immediately forgot all thoughts as I saw a familiar set of hazel eyes staring back at me.

"Quinn," my face immediately broke into a smile. I couldn't believe my eyes; two years have passed since I last saw my _other_ best friend, and here she is now, standing in a crowded coffee shop – a mere countertop separating the two of us.

"Hey S, long time no see," she replied with an equally cheeky grin.

We stood there for about a minute just grinning like idiots while savouring each other's company until…

"Hey, would you mind fixing my order this millennium if it isn't too much?" the nerdy guy with his 'too large for my face' glasses said while crossing his arms and giving me a scowl.

Never to back down especially from a guy, I gave him an equally nasty glare while I prepared his order, "Yeah, yeah, don't keep your panties in a bunch, _asshole_," I added for good measure. After giving him his order, I turned to Quinn whilst seeing her smirk thinking that Santana Lopez hasn't changed at all, while I smirked in return.

"Q, my shift's almost done, if you want, we could maybe catch up?" I asked while still serving customers their coffees. What can I say? I'm a born multi-tasker.

"Sure," she smiled while nodding her head, "I'll wait for you outside."

After finishing my shift a half hour later, I freshened up a bit in the employee's locker room then went outside to meet Q. Standing outside the still crowded coffee shop, I scanned the tables for Quinn and found her sitting at the farthest table playing with her phone.

"Lucy Q!" I shouted while I was only two feet away from her.

Her head shot up like I just smacked her on the arm and I couldn't help but laugh at her annoyed expression, "I hate it when you call me that S," she punched me in the arm as I recovered from my laughing fit. "It was so worth it," I replied with a cheeky grin.

"So, how have you been Q?" I asked, truly interested as to what has been happening with my best friend for God knows how long.

"I'm great actually, Yale's been good, I'm just enjoying a one week break before exam week kicks in, so that's the reason why I'm here. How about you? Still reigning HBIC?" she asked with an amused smirk.

"Actually, no. Believe it or not, I actually have mellowed out since I've started in Stanford. The little show you saw earlier was just Snixx being let out of the bag once in a while," I smiled contently.

_**Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy, Got my glasses….**_

"Shit. Hold on S. I have to get this," Quinn nearly died of a heart attack as her phone suddenly lit up and Ke$ha's Tik Tok mingled with the chattering around us. Unfortunately, I didn't have the chance to take a look at the caller ID since Q still has sickeningly fast reflexes. While Quinn was busily chatting away on her phone about a few feet away from me, I got my phone out and quickly texted Louey:

**S: Hey babe, just finished my shift 45 minutes ago, I'm outside the shop chatting with a friend. Class almost done? Pick me up? Xoxoxo S ;)**

**L: Hi babe! ;) yeah, class just finished. ;) sure, I'll pick you up. Be there in 5. Love you! Xoxoxo L ;)**

**S: Love you more ;)**

**L: Impossible ;) xoxoxo**

While Quinn was finishing her talk with whoever's on the phone, I pocketed my phone and couldn't help the smile taking over my face as I recalled the simple conversation I had with Louey. Wow, I really have mellowed out.

"Sorry about that. I forgot that I was about to meet my friend later," Quinn said as she settled once more in her seat.

"It's fine. What time do you have to meet your friend?"

"Uhm, about 20 minutes from now," she said, guilt taking over her features as she was about to cut this catching up session short.

"Oh. That's fine," I said, willing her to not be guilty anymore, "we could just meet up again before the week's up and you have to go back to Yale," I added with a smile. Just when I was about to tell Q that Louey's gonna pick me up, I saw her round the corner and come toward me. When she was a few steps away, I slowly got up with an ear-splitting grin plastered on my face and met her half way engulfing her in a bone-crushing hug while Q just sat there with a confused but amused expression, "Hey Q, sorry about that, this is Louey Anderson, my girlfriend," I introduced her with a proud smile on my face.

"Nice to meet you Louey, I'm Quinn, Quinn Fabray, Santana's best friend from high school," Quinn said while shaking hands with my girlfriend. After that little introduction, Q had to take on the role of the protective best friend and interrogate my girlfriend.

"So, how long have you two been together?" she asked with a glint in her eye.

"Three months yesterday," Louey proudly answered while I took and kissed her hand.

"Such a short time. Tell me, do you really love my best friend?"

"Q! You seriously have to do that?"

"It's okay babe, I think Quinn's just being protective, and yes Quinn, I do love her, with all my heart," Louey answered confidently. Thank God that she's studying to be a psychologist.

"What made you love Santana? Are you willing to do anything for her? She's one of my best friends and I do not want her to get hurt you understand?" Quinn practically growled. All I could do was sit there, hold Louey's hand and pray that she won't be fazed by Quinn's frankness.

"To answer your first question, I love everything about Santana, and when I say everything, I also mean her flaws. I also am willing to do anything for her even if it costs my life and lastly, I wouldn't dream of hurting her, she's the best thing that has ever happened in my life and I won't do anything stupid to lose her," my girlfriend answered with equal ferocity.

"Babe…" I whispered in Louey's ear, "you being that badass is such a turn on." Louey could only smirk in return.

"Santana," I heard Quinn calling me. "What?"

"She's a keeper," Quinn smiled while nodding her head towards Louey's direction.

After 5 more minutes of goofing around, Quinn had to go meet her friend and we said our goodbyes prompting to meet again tomorrow for dinner.

[Quinn POV]

While walking through town to kill some time, I saw a familiar brunette behind a serving counter inside a rather full coffee shop. My curiosity getting the better of me, I opted to take a closer look of this brunette. As I was nearing the counter, I quickly saw the familiar raven locks, same chocolate eyes and what made my heart leap was seeing the same scowl directed at me. My eyes haven't been playing tricks on me, it truly was Santana.

We chatted up for a while and I was surprised to see that the girl who was so broken the last time I saw her was now a tad happy. I couldn't be more thrilled to see that she has been doing better after all the things that happened to her in Lima.

I actually am a bit surprised that Santana has a girlfriend. Louey's beautiful. Well, Santana always had good taste in women. I'm happy for them. I can see that Louey truly loves my best friend.

Unfortunately, good things must come to an end and I have to go and meet up with my friend at Crescent Park. I'm just lucky enough that Santana has been an open book for God knows how long and has agreed to meet me up for dinner tomorrow. I can grill her with questions then.

As I round the corner to Crescent Park, I couldn't help but take in the cheerful but serene atmosphere that Stanford has to offer. I must say this environment did Santana good. College students were lazing around enjoying the afternoon sun while sipping their coffees. Some were studying under the shade of trees. While some just enjoyed an old fashioned picnic at the park, I couldn't help but smile a bittersweet smile; this was what _they_ used to do.

As I approached an old oak tree with a bench beside it, I heard someone calling my name. I whipped my head and smiled when I saw her.

"Hey Britt."


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you guys for the alerts, favorites and reviews! I promise to make each chapter at least 5,000 words from now on. I know what you're thinking, good luck with that. But honestly, I don't mind, making you readers happy makes me happy! ;) So enjoy and thanks for still reading CHANCES ;)**

**Chapter 6**

[Quinn POV]

"Hey Britt," I looked towards a blue-eyed blonde walking – no, running towards me regardless of the fact that she's wearing a dress and stilettos. Not much has changed about Brittany – physically that is – the only noticeable difference is that she has mellowed out ever since Santana left. She's still outgoing but she rarely goes out anymore, only when she has family or close friends to go with. Santana's departure really tore her apart, but she rarely shows it anymore, the only time that I saw her break down was after we went to Lima General Hospital -

_It was Santana's last day of staying at the hospital after overdosing on some sleeping pills and Brittany really wanted to see her since she has been denied access of the brunette for the past two weeks. As we lay in her room watching Finding Nemo, the movie went from having laughed over Dory's silly antics to Brittany crying her eyes out since Santana always watched Finding Nemo and every other Disney movie with her._

"_Quinn, please, I need to see her," she begged for what seems like a hundredth time. I looked to where she was leaning against her closet door, holding Santana's hoodie and crying silent tears as she gazed out into the night._

"_Britt, honey, you know that hospital people won't let us in," I tried to argue even though I'm tearing up inside from the hurt that I rarely see from my bubbly best friend._

"_Please Quinn, just for 5 minutes and then we'll go. They won't even know that we went in and saw her. Please Quinn, for me, please," she pleaded again and I felt that my resolve was crumbling. I hated the idea of disrespecting Santana's request but I also can't see Brittany like this. _

"_Okay, but just for 5 minutes and then we're out. Got it?" I looked at her and I saw the beginnings of a smile. But as quickly as it showed, it was gone and Brittany was on her feet fixing herself and running down the stairs in record time._

_We had to park a long way away from the hospital parking lot and we had to jog to the back entrance of Lima General. Luckily, Brittany's mom is a nurse here so I made her wear her mom's uniform, complete with a mask so her face wouldn't be recognized and a nurse's clipboard. We then entered the hospital. To say that my heart was hammering was an understatement. I was beyond nervous and afraid for the both of us. We tried to act as normal as possible and when we got to the elevators, I literally breathed a sigh of relief._

"_Gosh Britt, you owe me big time," I said while pressing 8 on the panel._

_As the elevator stopped on the 8__th__ floor, we quickly climbed out and proceeded to Santana's room, #819. Getting inside the hospital was easy enough, but getting inside Santana's room was the hardest thing I've ever done. I haven't thought about if San's mom were here looking after her. Letting my nervous thoughts fly out the window, I knocked on the door and when I heard a soft 'Come in,' I slowly opened the door and was greeted by Mama. Lopez's smiling face. Good thing I told Brittany to first stay in the bathroom near the nurse's station._

"_Buenas noches Quinn, what are you doing here in this time of night? Visiting hours would be over in half an hour," Maribel Lopez said with a tired but happy smile. I looked around and saw that Santana was asleep – a good thing – if she found out that Brittany's with me, she'd flip._

"_Uhm , I was just on my to a 7/11 to get some late night snack and uhmmm I thought that I'd visit since the hospital's near and I just really miss her and…"_

_Maribel cut off my rambling and I felt a blush beginning to form on my cheeks. I hope she didn't sense that I was lying. "It's fine mija, I'll just go down for a minute and get some coffee, you make yourself comfortable okay?"_

"_Yes ma'am." I beamed. Mission accomplished. After Maribel left to get some coffee, I quickly texted Britt to come in -_

_**Q: B! come in now! Mama L just left to get coffee. Q **_

_**B: Omw!**_

_When I heard the door open, I quickly ushered B inside and told her that I'll keep watch outside. After a few minutes she came out crying and when I asked her what's wrong, all she did was shake her head. I peeked inside the room and saw that Santana was still fast asleep and there was no indication that she had been fake sleeping. I told B to go down and get in the car 'coz I still have to wait for Mama L and tell her that I'm leaving. After 5 minutes of waiting for Mama L and staring at San's sleeping form, San's mom finally arrived with two fresh cups of coffee._

"_Hola Quinn, I also brought you a cup," she said while handing me a steaming cup, "I don't know how you take your coffee so I just left it black. Sugar and cream are in there," she gestured to a paper that she placed on a bedside table._

"_Thank you, but I really have to go Mrs. L, my mom's probably worried sick," I said and hoped that she buys this lie yet again. "Okay mija, drive safely!" she called out as I was closing the door behind me._

_When I got to my car, I saw B staring out the window and I immediately felt bad for not being able to comfort her earlier. "Hey Brittypoo," I used her childhood pet name to maybe coax her out of her daze," What happened in there? Did you get to talk to San?" No answer. "B, please talk to me," Still no answer. I sighed and climbed to the driver's side and drove until we were safely parked outside the Pierce's household. "B, honey, we're home," I tried again but still no answer. I helped her out of my car and slowly led her up to her room where I sat her down the bed and changed her into some comfortable clothes. She still wouldn't talk and she still had that dazed look on her face. If only Santana were here, she always knew how to coax the blonde when she got like this. After changing into some more comfortable clothes myself, I lay with Brittany on her bed letting her know that I'm here._

_After a few minutes, I thought Brittany was already asleep since her breathing had evened out and she had her eyes closed, but then I heard her speak, "I hurt her Quinn…" I was surprised to hear her say this since when I looked earlier inside San's room, S was really asleep. "B, did she wake up and say something to you?" I asked when I felt her shake her head. "No, she didn't wake up, but she mumbled something in her sleep." Of course! San never grew out of talking in her sleep ever since she was five years old. "What did she say B?" At this point I heard B sniffle and I instantly regretted asking her, "Shhee…sh-she said 'B, pleee-ease, I loo-oove you, don't dooo this to mee, I'll change juu-uust be with me.' I hu-uurt her Quiiinn" she finished while I just held her, trying to soothe her of all the hurt she was feeling. _

"_She was whimpering in her sleep Q. I just stood there and I couldn't even move. I feel really bad Q," _

"_Just give her time B. You know how she is. San's stubborn but she's not mad at you. You know she can't be mad at you. She's just hurt. Just let her deal with it in her own time," I told her while praying that they would eventually work this out soon._

I guess I was wrong. The 'soon' that I was hoping for turned into two years, hopefully with the two of them in the same place, they'll eventually bump into each other and sort things out.

"Hey Quinn! How are you! Gosh I missed you!" she said while engulfing me in a bone-crushing hug.

"I missed you too Brittypoo," I smiled in return.

"So," she started while we were walking towards the same bench that I eyed a while ago, "How's Yale?" she asked with an interested grin as we sat down, "I heard that you're pretty busy being at the top of your class?"

"Not nearly at the top B, but getting there," I replied with an equally amused smirk. "How about you? What are you doing here in California? If I remember correctly you should be in New York right?

"I actually came here because of school work. My dance class is gonna collaborate with the people from California Center for the Arts so we could stage a mini dance production there." She replied, proud to be doing what she loves and getting to travel even if it's just inside the country for now.

"That's great B! I'm so proud of you. _She_ would have been proud of you," I added with a bittersweet smile. B doesn't know that San's studying here in Stanford. She doesn't ask San's whereabouts and I don't tell. I guess it still hurts her to know that she's the reason why San packed her bags and went away.

"I know Q," she answered with the same bittersweet smile, "she was always supportive of my dancing."

"If given the chance, would you still fight for her B?" I asked, unsure of what I'll hear.

"If she still wants me then I would. But if she wants me leave her alone; then, I'll do what she says. I've caused her enough heart aches for a lifetime," she answered half-heartedly.

"Just don't give up B, what's meant to be will always find its way," I answered with a renewed hope for my two best friends.

After chatting and having dinner, we decided to call it a night and agreed to just text each other in the morning. When I got to the hotel that I'm staying I quickly whipped out my phone to text San as I made my way to my room -

**Q: Lopez!**

**S: What is it Fabgay? It's 11pm on a school night. What is wrong with you? **

**Q: Hello to you too sandbags ;) wow. You're such a grandma. It's just 11pm, still early. Nothing's wrong with me. I just wanted to talk.**

**S: Fuck you. I'm not a grandma. **

**Q: I just interrupted you getting your mack on right? ;))**

**S: Shut it Fabray. What do you wanna talk about?**

**Q: We're still on for dinner tomorrow night right?**

**S: That's what you want to talk about? Seriously Fabgay. And yes, we're still on for tomorrow night.**

**Q: Oh, and S, B's here.**

After I sent that last text, I waited for a couple of seconds before my phone lit up and Santana's face flashed in the screen, indicating a call.

"Took you long enough," I answered with a knowing smirk. After all these years, San's weakness was still B.

"Whatever Fabray, so why is she here? Isn't she studying in New York? Did you tell her that I study here? How is she? Does she know about Louey?" I stopped her rambling and answered with an equally amused tone, "First of all, she's here because of school work. Her dance class is collaborating with CCA for a mini production or something. No, I didn't tell her that you study here, she doesn't even know to what state you moved to. She's fine. Still looks the same. And she doesn't know about your girlfriend."

"Oh, so uhm, how long is she gonna stay here?"

"I honestly don't know. I haven't asked her that. But to what she tells me about the production, maybe a week or two weeks?" I answered not really knowing the duration of Britt's stay. "You want to see her don't you?"

"Honestly Q? I don't know. A part of me wants to know how she's doing but a part of me also wants to just let things run its course," she answered with a sigh.

"Okay S, just do what your heart tells you to."

"Who knew little Miss Fabray was such a sap huh?"

"You're an ass Santana Lopez. I'm gonna hang up now. Just text me the details for tomorrow night okay? Love you sandbags."

"Love you too Fabgay, and Q…"

"Yes Lopez?"

"Thank you for always being there, not just for me, but for the both of us," she said, and I could picture the smile she was wearing while she said it.

"I know, now get some sleep grandma."

[Santana POV]

After that call with Q, I couldn't sleep. Louey must have sensed this 'coz after a few minutes, she turned around and faced me, "What's wrong babe?" I just shrugged. How am I supposed to tell her that the girl who broke my heart was here? Granted that I truly opened up to Louey and she knows who Brittany is and her part in my life but it's still hard admitting that B's really here. "Nothing's wrong babe, I'm just tired." She smiled and caressed my cheek, making my eyelids flutter close, "You do know that I know when a person's lying right? It's my job to know." I opened my eyes and grinned sheepishly at her. "That's right, now tell me what's bothering you," she coaxed me again. "Brittany's here babe," I closed my eyes thinking that Louey might get mad or hurt. When I opened them, I just saw her smiling at me, "So? What's wrong if she's here?"

"It's just that I don't know how to act around her or if I even want to see her again," I answered with a desperate tone.

"Babe, she's a part of your past and if you still want her to be a part of your present then that's fine with me. I'll support you either way okay?" she assured me while giving me a kiss. "If we run into her then that's fine, it's inevitable babe, you can't just keep running away from bad stuff."

"I know. Thank you for calming me down. I love you Louey Anderson," I smiled; finally feeling relaxed after that call.

"I love you more Santana Marie Lopez."

"Impossible," I replied with a content smile while closing my eyes once more.

When I woke, I quickly looked at my alarm clock to know the time. Seeing that it was already 8:03 am, I felt around for Louey's body since she'll be late for her 8:30 shift. I suddenly felt cold and immediately noticed that Louey wasn't beside me. Getting up, I quickly made my way downstairs figuring that maybe she's fixing breakfast. Upon reaching the kitchen, I saw that no one was around but there was a plate of pancakes and a glass of orange juice on the table. I was about to call her when something caught my eye, a pink stationary containing my girl's loopy writing -

_**Babe, **_

_**Morning love ;)**_

_**I didn't wake you up 'coz I know that you're class doesn't start 'til 9:30. I made you pancakes! ;) So better eat up. Also, don't forget that you have dinner with Quinn. I'll swing by later to wherever you both are, just text me where. Don't be late for class. I love you! ;) xoxoxo **_

_**- L**_

After reading the letter, I immediately felt much better. She's so sweet and considerate, she even made me breakfast even though she has a shift today and class after. Finishing my pancakes and gulping down the last of my orange juice, I quickly showered and headed for class. It's a good thing we chose an apartment just outside the university grounds. It's more convenient since we can wake up at any time and still make it to class and of course we get to save on money since we don't need to pay for transportation.

Walking up to the university, I feel a sense of independence and self-worth. Granted that I come from a well to do family, with my father being a doctor and my mother being a lawyer, I still want to make a name for myself and not depend on their wealth for things that I know I can work to afford. They insisted on paying my tuition fee and any other university fee but that's it. I and Louey pay the rent, buy groceries and stuff with our combined salaries – me from working in the coffee shop and her from working as a hostess in one of the upscale restaurants near Stanford. At times, we also tutor other students who of course pay us. It's also a good thing that the managers of our respective restaurants were considerate about us being working students, so they allowed us to have flexible hours to manage both studying and working. So all in all, I love my life here.

After my last class of the day, it's 6 o'clock and I'm beat. I had 2 practical exams which I of course passed with flying colors and an oral exam in Anatomy. Studying medicine's a bitch but totally worth it. Whipping my phone out, I quickly texted Q that I'll just meet her in a diner near my apartment. What can I say? I needed comfort food right now and no one can get in the way of me and my strawberry milkshake.

Sitting in our favorite booth, I texted Louey that I'm at Mo's Diner and that I'll see her later. Glancing around the crowded diner, I didn't notice Quinn sit across from me.

"Yo, earth to Lopez?" Quinn said in a sing-song voice.

"Hey Q," I smiled even though I'm so tired.

"You look like a zombie. What happened to you?"

"FYI, miss 'I have a week to relax before facing the real world', I just had 2 practical exams and an oral exam in Anatomy, so excuse me for looking like a live corpse," I said while looking through the menu.

After ordering our meals, Quinn and I settled for a round of small talk until the food arrived. She at least let me have a few bites and sips in before berating me with questions.

"So San," she said through a mouthful of bacon, mac and cheese, "How did you and Louey meet?"

"Q, you're seriously disgusting to look at right now," I stated while she just rolled her eyes at my jab, "and we met when I was in the library researching for something and she bumped into me causing my books to fly," I said while recalling the day that changed my life -

"_Stupid teachers giving out stupid homework. Who the hell does he think he is? God's gift for Histology?" I grumbled while looking through dozens of books about Histology. When I already know what I'm borrowing, I stacked and carried them towards the librarian when out of the corner of my eye I saw this brunette coming toward me and the next thing I know -_

"_Shit! Cabron! I'm going to kill you," I whispered the last sentence since the librarian was about to come and intervene. I shot daggers at this brunette and she just sat there on the floor looking up at me with a dazed look on her face. "What the hell are you looking at?" I whispered angrily whilst picking up the fallen books. Again, she just stood there with her mouth agape while I furiously stacked my books and left. After checking out, I glanced once more at this girl and I saw that she has regained her senses and was looking around for something. When she caught my eye, she quickly jogged to where I was. Seeing this random girl jog towards me, I rushed to go outside the library and towards my dorm. Unfortunately for me, due to the various books weighing me down, this irritating girl managed to catch up. She kept apologizing over and over again until I reached my dorm room which coincidentally is the same dorm building that she lives in. I looked her straight in the eye and said "Get lost" before closing my door shut._

_The next day, I got out of my dorm room to go to class when I saw her walking towards me with a bouquet of red roses. I still didn't mind her and went about my day. But day after day, before I go to class, or sometimes after class and I return to my dorm room, I would see her holding a bouquet of red roses. After about the 19__th__ time, I got tired of it and asked her what her deal was. _

"_What do you want from me?"_

"_I, uhmm, just wanted to apologize for bumping into you in the library last two weeks," she nervously answered while looking at the ground._

"_Ok fine, I forgive you. Now can you go?" I said while impatiently tapping my foot._

"_I also wanted to ask if we could maybe go on a date?" she asked with renewed hope and a ferocity that I have never seen before._

_After she asked me that, I slammed the door in her face and went about my day. But she was incredibly persistent. Every day, at exactly 7pm, she would always come up to my room whilst holding a single long-stemmed red rose and ask if we could go on a date. I would always slam the door to her face or when I'm feeling particularly nice, I would just say no. She would always smile and say 'Another time then' and give me the rose or leave it outside my door. _

_One day, when she came up to my room and knocked, I didn't answer. It was a really bad day for me, it was Britt's birthday and I just cried all day. She opened the door with a hairpin when she heard my muffled cries and found me lying on the bed bawling my eyes out. She placed the rose on my desk and held me until I calmed down. After that I told her about B and she understood that I didn't want a relationship when I still have fresh scars. So she became my shoulder to cry on. Eventually, after months of being friends, she asked me again if we could go on a date and I said yes._

"And here we are now," I smiled recalling Louey's antics before we became official girlfriends.

"Wow S, you truly are a bitch," Quinn joked while I just stuck my tongue out to her. "But seriously, after hearing that, I now believe that she's an incredible woman."

"You have no idea," I said whilst chewing my burger.

After more small talk, Quinn got up and went to the wash room. I got my phone out and texted Louey:

**S: Hey babe! You almost done with class? I'm at our favorite booth. I miss you! Xoxoxo S**

**L: Hey beautiful ;) yup, almost done. Be there in 15. Can you order for me? Thanks! I miss you too! Xoxoxo L**

**S: Sure, the usual? Xoxoxo S**

**L: Yes babe ;) ILY ;)**

**S: ILYM ;)**

**L: Impossible ;)**

I pocketed my phone and waved at the waitress and got Louey's order – chilli n' cheese hotdogs with a side of salad greens and chocolate milkshake. When Q returned I immediately felt my jaw slack when I saw who she brought with her. Brittany.

"Hey S, look who I ran into," Quinn said while beaming at me and Brittany. They quickly took a seat across me and I still haven't recovered from the fact that just last night I was contemplating on whether or not I wanted to see her and here she is now. She was looking at me with a shy smile on her face and I just sat there, too stunned to speak.

Quinn loudly cleared her throat and said, "Earth to Santana? Hello?"

"Uhm.." I couldn't even think of anything to say right now.

"Sorry B, she's been like this earlier. Her exams must have really screwed with her mind," Quinn said to Britt with an amused smirk playing on her lips. After a minute or so, I recovered from my dazed state and just watched Quinn and Britt talking. The three of us together again, the unholy trinity, this felt so surreal. At times, I would catch her glancing at me and I would look down or just concentrate on the stain on the table. So far, my tactics to avoid talking to her have worked until -

"How are you Santana?" Brittany asked with a small hesitant smile. "I'm fine," I said while avoiding her eyes.

"Really Santana? That's your answer?" Quinn interrupted with a challenging tone. I glared at her and faced Brittany, "I'm actually studying medicine here in Stanford," I said while watching her surprised expression.

"That's awesome San…tana," she said, I made myself oblivious to the fact that she hesitated in calling me with my nick name and opted for my whole name. "I didn't know that you applied here," she added with a smile that I can't place.

"Uhm, yeah. It was just a last minute thing," I replied, hoping that she'll get the point of me applying here after my little incident in Lima. "How about you? How's life in Juilliard?" I tried my best to keep the conversation going so as not to make things more awkward.

"Juilliard's fine. Great actually. We're staging a mini production at California Center for the Arts next week. You should come." She added whilst looking at me hopefully.

"I uhmm…" I was about to answer that I'll think about it when everything went black. I felt for the intruder's hands covering my eyes and I was about to twist them when the stranger whispered in my ear, "Hey babe."

I quickly relaxed and Louey removed her hands from my eyes and sat beside me in the booth. She turned to me and gently cupped my face before kissing me long and hard before I heard Quinn clear her throat.

"Sorry Quinn," Louey said after we broke apart, "that's just how we greet each other after a long day of being apart," she added while blushing and looking down at our entwined hands.

"That's fine," Quinn smiled in return.

I chanced a look at Brittany and what I saw was not good. Not good at all. Her face looked pale and her blue eyes seemed to have dulled. Louey looked at me and smiled, inquiring about the other girl in front of us. "Babe," I said to her, "this is the one and only Brittany Pierce," I finished while gesturing towards Britt.

Brittany seemed to recover from her daze when Louey spoke to her, "I'm so happy to finally meet you Brittany. I'm Louey, Santana's girlfriend," she said while offering her hand to Brittany. They shook hands and an awkward silence seemed to envelop the four of us. Luckily, Louey's order arrived and sort of broke the ice.

"Nice to meet you too Louey," Britt said while I watched as she showed her fake smile which is also the 'I'm pissed and hurt but I won't show it' smile – the one that we practiced when we were still cheerleaders at McKinley.

Before I even had the chance to call her on her behaviour, Quinn must have sensed the tension building and told Louey and I that she and Britt have to go. I just nodded and told Quinn to text me when she's arrived safely at her hotel.

After Louey finished her dinner, we went home and cuddled at the couch and watched a movie until we both fell asleep. A little after 2am, I woke up feeling Louey caressing my face. "Hey babe," I said while yawning and stretching a bit, "Why are you up? It's still too early." I nuzzled my face into her shoulder and was about to fall asleep again when she spoke -

"You know that I love you right?" if it weren't for the close proximity of our bodies, I wouldn't have heard her speak.

Adjusting my head so I could look her in the eye, I assured her that I do know that she loves me and that I love her. "Are you okay babe?" I asked her when she didn't respond to my answer.

"Yeah, I'm good," she said looking at me and smiling her trademark smile.

"Are you sure?" I asked, still not believing her answer.

"Yes babe, now go gets some sleep. You have a shift and class today, don't want you to go all Lima Heights on me later," she added with a smirk.

"Ugh. I shouldn't have shared that story with you," I said with a huff, "Okay, if you don't wanna talk about it now, I'll eventually get it out of you later." I added while willing myself to sleep.

[Louey POV]

Watching her sleep calms me. The steady up and down motion of her chest make me feel lucky to have this person sleeping beside me right now. Santana says that she's the lucky one in our relationship, but I beg to differ. I'm the lucky one. I'm lucky that she let me in her life and allowed me to love her. I'm lucky to have witnessed her grow into a more beautiful person. I'm lucky that she chose to be with me out of all the people in Stanford. But most of all, I'm lucky to call her mine.

"I love you Santana Lopez. Nothing in this world can ever compare to you. I'm gonna fight for you babe, until you tell me to stop or until you order me away. Even if you order me away and you've found someone who is deserving of your love, I'm still going to love you. I honestly don't know if I can stop."

Voicing my thoughts out loud, now I know what I need to do. I must to talk to Brittany.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: So, better late than never right? ;) I'm sorry if the update was late. I won't say that life or school got in the way 'coz for me, it's my responsibility to provide you wonderful readers with new chapters. Speaking of readers, I just want to acknowledge some of you who left reviews/comments:**

**LUISA: First of all, Hi. :) Second, I have NOT stopped writing this and I'm really glad you're enjoying this little brainchild of mine. I also will be finishing this story so even if my updates are a little bit late, rest assured that I will not leave this story unfinished and without a proper ending [which is by the way, is still REALLY, REALLY, REALLY FAR away ;) ]**

**ALE: Sorry if I left the impression that I wasn't going to update. Rest assured that I WILL NOT ABANDON this fic ;) Thank you also for patiently waiting for updates ;) And your English is good. ;) Take care as well! ;)**

**CALLIE: Your encouraging comments really inspire me to make the story more interesting. ;) As for the the longer chapters, I'm glad you liked my promise. Haha. However, the length of this chapter would be a disappointment to you BUT read the A/N at the end of this Chapter and I'm pretty certain you'll forget the disappointing length of Chapter 7. ;)**

**BrittanaLover17: It's refreshing to know that you feel so in tune with the characters and their relationships ;) Thank you for waiting! ;)**

**Ivy888: Thank you for loving this story! ;)**

****Sorry for the short chapter guys. :( BUT to make it up to all of you, read the A/N at the end of this chapter. :D and I just want to reiterate that I WILL FINISH THIS STORY. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

[Brittany POV]

After Quinn dropped me off at my hotel, I went up to my room, closed the door and slumped to the floor. I couldn't help but feel lost and empty. It's hard when you don't have someone else to go home to. It makes you feel lonely and pathetic. San must have felt this for a few months. I'm glad that she has someone to go home to now. I'm glad that someone's taking care of her. I'm glad that she's living and doing well. I'm glad to see her again but this hurts like hell.

After all these years, I still love her. It's selfish of me to want her even though she has a girlfriend but that is what my heart wants. I could never blame her for falling and loving a person that wasn't me 'coz I know that I'd truly hurt her. I never meant to. It's hard to not be the reason for her smile and laughter. It's hard being 'strangers that have known each other' since we've always been just 'Brittany and Santana,' – no questions asked. A two-shot as others might call it. We didn't even need to define our relationship before, but now, she couldn't even look me in the eye. I hate myself for not having the courage to find her. I hate myself for not trusting her love for me. I hate myself for letting the love of my life slip between my fingers. I already had her, I just needed to claim her for my own but I didn't. She poured her heart out before and I just rejected her. I want her. I need her. I love her so much and I hope that my love – our love – will help her find her way back to me.

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT DAY<strong>

I wish I'd never gotten out of bed today or rather never have gotten breakfast. Fate must be really playing with me -

_Entering Mo's diner, I quickly approached the counter and ordered some pancakes and hot coco. Getting my order, I immediately started cutting my pancakes into little triangular pieces – just the way San cuts them for me – when I felt someone's eyes pierce through me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a brunette approach me and when I turned my head to get a good look, I was faced with the ever smiling face of Louey._

"_Hi Brittany," she greeted me with a wave of her hand._

"_Hello," I smiled politely while returning my gaze to my half-finished pancakes._

"_It's rather late for pancakes isn't it?"_

_I was about to give a snarky remark that she mind her own business when all I saw was amusement and sincerity in her eyes, "Well…I woke up later than usual so uhmm…here I am…and San…I mean, I usually get pancakes after waking up. It's like second nature I guess…" I ended with a shrug while hoping that she didn't notice that I accidentally said San's name._

_She just gave me a smile – a smile that both assured and scared me at the same time. "It's okay, you don't have to explain, San actually does the same. She'll go nuts when she doesn't have her regular pancake fix in the morning." She chuckled whilst fiddling with her hands._

_I smiled at that. Some things never really change. After she finished placing her order for San, I cleared my throat and asked her what she's doing in the diner._

"_So uhm, why are you here this time of day? Don't you have a class?" I asked while I finished the last piece of my breakfast or brunch – whatever you wanna call it. I still get confused sometimes._

"_I'm just getting food for Santana. She usually forgets to eat lunch when it's Friday – her schedules' really tight this time of the week."_

"_Oh…" that was the only thing that came out of my mouth. Smart Brittany, really smart. Ugh. I can't hate this girl. As much as I want to, I can't. She's just too damn nice and considerate and thoughtful and pretty and she has a smokin' body and she's smart – all the things that would make San fall in love. God I'm rambling again. I just wish that she won't be this nice so I could just hate her and be done with it. I don't want to feel that San's better off with her than with me. _

"_Uhm…Brittany? Hello?"_

_I must have zoned out when I saw Louey waving her hand in front of me with a worried look. "Sorry 'bout that. I'm must still be sleepy," I answered hoping that she'll buy it. I think she did 'coz she just smiled sympathetically at me. "Actually, while we're both here, I really want to talk to you – get to know you more, you know?" she smiled while waiting for my reply._

"_Well, uhm… that's cool I guess. So uhm, what do you wanna know?" I continued the conversation while silently begging God or whoever's out there to stir the conversation away from -_

"_So, you still love Santana." she said calmly and with a hint of a smile on her face. So much for begging. She didn't even stat is as a question, she just said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. There was an awkward silence as I tried to organize my thoughts. Should I lie or tell the truth? Telling the truth might transform this nice and bubbly person into a dragon lady. Also, if I told her the truth, she might hide Santana away from me. Or…._

"_Brittany," she said while gently nudging my hand thus interrupting my thoughts, "I know," she finished while I just sat there with my eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets. "The way you looked at her last night, I just knew." She finished while still maintaining that look of utter calm and composure._

"_Are you mad?" I asked her._

"_No." she replied and her smile grew which of course confused me. "Who wouldn't be in love with a girl like Santana Lopez?" she said to lighten up the conversation. After a beat, she spoke once more and her words were like daggers through my heart, "I love her Brittany. She's my life now. She brings the best out of me. She inspires me every single day," _

_Well so much for the both of us._

"_I know that you'll always be important to her. She might not admit it, but I know that she still feels something for you. I'm not yet sure of it's love or just fondness but the feeling's there Brittany." To say that I was shocked was an understatement. These words coming directly from the closest person to San right now fuelled the still remaining hope inside of me and at the same time, confused me more – why was she telling me all of this?_

"_I love her Brittany and I know that she loves me," she continued._

_Thanks for rubbing it in my face. _

"_And, I want you to fight for her," she said. Wow. I didn't see that one coming._

"_Why?" now I'm truly confused. My ex-girlfriend's girlfriend wants me to fight for my ex-girlfriend. Wow._

"_I want Santana's whole heart even though I have most of it right now; and I can't have that of she still feels something for you. So, I want you to fight for her. But rest assured that I'll do my goddamn best to win her as well. I won't be standing at the side lines and watch you woo her. I'll fight for her 'til the end. If she chooses you then I'll back off and be happy for the both of you. But, if she chooses me, I want you to respect her choice and be happy for her. I'm not asking you to be happy for us, just for her. I know that her happiness also means a lot to you. I want her to truly be happy so I'm doing this. It's not ideal especially for me but this is what she needs to lead a life full of happiness and without regrets. "_

"_Don't you trust her when she says that she loves you?"_

"_I trust her with my life Brittany, but I don't want her to keep looking back or wondering if she made the right choice. I want her to live a life where she's certain of her decisions. I want her to keep moving forward with or without me, just as long as she's happy."_

_Just as I was about to answer, a waitress came up to us and gave Louey her take-out for San. "Bye Brittany, see you around," she said with a smile while standing up and grabbing the take-out bag._

_After hearing the bell ring indicating that a person – in this case Louey – left, I felt a renewed hope course through my veins like wildfire. However, I also feel like I'm the most awful person in the world. She loves San so much that she's willing to let San choose what's best for her and what would make her happy in the end. I feel such a jerk. She's willing to sacrifice her own happiness for San's. Louey is the epitomy of self-sacrifice and generosity – everything that I'm not._

"They're lucky to have each other…" I hear myself voicing my thoughts out loud. Nothing could be more pathetic than my situation right now. I pity myself. Louey actually gave me permission to fight for her girlfriend when in the first place, I should be fighting for San the moment I laid eyes on her here in Stanford. I'm still the same Brittany who broke her. I'm still scared. But what I fear most after talking to Louey was that what if hurt San again? I'd rather be alone than risk San getting hurt. Ugh. But San is worth it…

"I'd give up everything for her…"

Resigning myself to my voiced out thoughts, I caught myself repeating the adage, "the heart wants what the heart wants" – and my heart wants to fight for Santana Lopez.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Soooooooo. The surprise is….*drum roll please* Chapter 8 would have ****AT LEAST**** have 8,000 words! :D and I WOULD BE POSTING IT VERY SOON, or at least it won't take a month [I pinky promise]. Besides, I already have outlines of potential chapters soooo it'll be easy to update. ;) And I just really want to leave you with another cliff hanger ;) Love you guys! ;) don't be afraid to review or suggest storylines! ;)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

[Louey POV]

Talking to Brittany wasn't hard. What's hard is walking up to your girlfriend's classroom, looking for her, and upon finding her, knowing that there is a chance that you will never set eyes on her again. It's hard when there's a real possibility that San could be taken away from me.

I know what I asked of Brittany was silly, crazy even, but I know that this is the right thing to do. I could never live with myself if San stayed with me but she isn't 100% happy. I could never deprive her of the choice that she deems is best for her. If in the end, she chooses to be with me, I'll forever make sure to attend to her every need, want and desire. I will love her 'til I'm old and fragile. And I'll show her each and every day just how lucky I am to have her.

Watching her face light up when she saw me bring her lunch was enough. Calmness surrounds us as I gaze lovingly at her while she adorably tries to feed me bits of her sandwich. I live for moments like these and I know that to some degree, she does too.

* * *

><p>[Quinn POV]<p>

So, it's been two days since I've heard from San and it's almost time for me to return to Yale. Dinner two nights ago was pretty awkward and Britt and San don't do awkward – ever. But I guess the way that they left things was truly not the most ideal situation.

Right now I'm at Crescent Park once more waiting for Britt to show up. She said that she had news to tell. I'm actually stressing myself about it. I hope it isn't bad news. Speaking of the devil…

"Hey Q," B appeared in front of me carrying two cups of coffee but her smile today seems forced. I don't want to question her 'coz I'm actually afraid that there is something wrong so we just sat on bench and sipped our coffees while watching the sun slowly drift down the horizon.

"She talked to me," she said out of the blue.

"Who talked to you sweetie? San?"

"No." she replied rather stoically.

"I'm confused, if it wasn't San, then who?"

"Louey." She answered with the same flat tone.

"What did you two talked about B?"

"She wants me to fight for Santana…"

That rendered me speechless. I was actually leaning toward the typical 'you should stay away from my girlfriend' answer. "Why? Doesn't she love Santana?"

"She told me to fight for San because she feels that San still has feelings for me. She loves her too much to ignore the fact that San may want to be with me again. She doesn't want San to always be looking back to what could be. She doesn't want San to have any regrets. She said that she wants San's whole heart and she still doesn't have that 'coz she feels that San still loves me. So, she's giving me a chance to prove to Santana that I still love her."

"She really suggested that?" I asked shocked. I mean, Louey must be crazy to do that. If I had a significant other, I wouldn't let them get near to their exes.

"Yeah. She said that if San chooses me then she'll be happy for us. She just wants San to be happy with or without her in the picture."

"Wow. My respect for her just shot to the roof. So what are you going to do?"

Britt looked at me with that eerie calm expression and said, "You know what I'll do Q. If my heart was a house, San would be my home."

* * *

><p>[Santana POV]<p>

My shift today is a bitch. God I'm beat. I can't even process a coherent insult to my demanding customers 'coz I'm just so tired. It's a good thing Louey and I eat out during Sundays 'coz we're just too tired to cook.

Aside from the physical tiredness, I'm also emotionally beat. _She_'s been plaguing my mind since Friday all because of a text message -

_During my Genetics class, I felt my phone vibrate indicating a text message. I quickly opened the message while frowning at the unknown number. However, my curiosity turned to disbelief when I saw what the message contained and who sent it:_

_**+4168983357: Hey San. Before you get mad at me for knowing your number, hear me out. I just want to tell you that I'm really sorry for the state we're in right now. I want you to know that I regret not choosing you over Artie. When you left, I think I died inside. Without you near me, I can't even recall truly living or being happy. I still love you San and I hope that you'll give me a chance to prove myself again. I never stopped loving you… x – B**_

_After reading the text, I was too shocked to reply so I didn't. I couldn't trust myself to form a single coherent sentence 'coz of all the pent up frustration she's causing me right now. I mean, I'm in class and I'm fuming. How dare she make me feel this way. How dare she tell me that she never stopped loving me when she knows that I'm in a healthy and happy relationship with another person which she has met. _

_Class ended and I'm still clutching my phone when I noticed that my knuckles were turning white. I slowly released the death grip on my phone and visibly deflated. _

_After staring out the window for a few minutes, I saw a flash of brown hair enter the room and I immediately composed myself. Louey doesn't deserve to see me like this. I love her and she loves me. That's what's important right now._

* * *

><p>[Louey POV]<p>

After San finished her shift for the day, I picked her up and we went for a stroll in Crescent Park and as we neared our usual bench, we saw two blondes sitting side by side on a bench near ours. Squinting my eyes to get a good look, I quickly recognized Brittany and Quinn. San hasn't noticed them yet so I gently nudged her shoulder and pointed to the where the two were sitting. Quinn must have noticed my pointing and she waved at us while I saw Brittany give us a polite smile. I smiled in return and took San's hand and led her towards Quinn and Brittany.

"Hey guys," I greeted them again with a wave of my hand, "Fancy meeting you here." I nudged Santana so that she'll break the staring contest that she's having with the grass beneath our feet.

"Hey," she mumbled rather incoherently while looking anywhere but the people in front of us.

"Well, it's my last night before returning to Yale so I opted to go out and Britt just so happened to be near so we thought we would have some last minute catching up," Quinn answered and Brittany just nodded her head, agreeing with what Quinn said.

Santana still wasn't paying attention so I asked Quinn if she wanted to have dinner at this fish and chips place near our apartment since it's her last night in Stanford and San and I were about to eat dinner as well. That got Santana's attention and her head snapped up to look at Quinn expectantly.

"Well, I dunno…" Quinn answered while looking sideways at her blonde companion.

"Brittany should also come," I said while my gaze travelled to a silent Brittany. All three pairs of eyes were now fixed on me like I just grew two heads and I just chuckled in response and said that it'll be fun. When the two blondes agreed, I led the way to Cali's Bistro while still clutching a sulking Santana's hand while I whispered something in her ear –

"It'll be okay. Cheer up, it's just dinner and besides, you'll never know when you'll see Quinn and Brittany again."

"Hmhnskllshhhmmnphsrs," Santana said and I had to smile. She's taken to mumbling rather than talking when she's anxious and tired.

"What was that babe?"

"I said okay, I'll do it," she said while clutching my arm tightly as we entered the restaurant.

"Okay?" I asked rather teasingly while trying to tickle her as I led her to a booth at the back.

"Yes! Stop tickling me!" she said while trying her hardest not to smile. I stopped when we reached our table and pulled a seat for her.

"Such the gentleman," she teasingly said while I took a seat of my own. Quinn and Brittany following close by.

"Nu-uh. I'm just really hungry so the faster you get seated, the faster that we can order," I said jokingly while keeping my face devoid of emotion whilst looking at the menu.

San inched her way up to my ear and whispered, "You're such a dork but I love you anyway."

I couldn't help the grin that broke through my face, "I love you more."

"Impossible."

* * *

><p>Dinner was pleasant enough for the four ladies and the awkward tension that hung in the air a while ago seemed to disappear as more wine was poured and consumed. Splitting the bill, all agreed to come to San and Louey's apartment for some coffee to sober up a bit.<p>

Arriving at Casa Lopez-Anderson, the two blondes relaxed on the couch while the two brunettes prepared coffee in the kitchen.

"Thank you for inviting them to dinner. I actually had fun." San said while getting the coffee machine working. "You're welcome babe, I'm glad you had fun." Louey replied with a content smile while she got four mugs out of the cupboard.

Bringing the coffee out to the living room, the four girls quickly engaged into more chit-chat while sipping their coffees. The relaxed atmosphere was suddenly broken by Brittany's phone which was blaring a rather annoying ringtone. Not yet thoroughly sobered up, Brittany got her phone out of her jean's back pocket and proceeded to accept the call whilst staying put on the couch. The three girls continued talking while only hearing a man's voice on the other end and Brittany's replies.

"Hello? Yeees? Uh-huh. I'll be back in I think 2 days? Or was it 3? I'm not really sure, but I know that it's after the recital. I'll check again. Uh-huh. Yup." Brittany continued to talk with whoever's on the other end when all three girls suddenly stopped speaking and turned to Brittany when the blue-eyed blonde uttered these five words, "I love you too Ty."

* * *

><p>[Brittany POV]<p>

Uh-oh. I covered my mouth with my left hand when I accidentally let slip those five words. The silence that surrounded us after that was deafening. I could feel Louey's anger emanating from my right, Santana's dumbfounded look from across me and Quinn's shocked expression on my left. I honestly couldn't blame them. I fucked up.

"Who's Ty?" Quinn said after a beat.

"Uhmm…" I couldn't form a single word. I mean how am I supposed to explain this? It's complicated as hell but I shouldn't have let the situation get out of hand. I should have ended things the moment I saw Santana at Mo's.

"Well Brittany? Who was _that?_" asked Louey through gritted teeth. I'm surprised she has maintained her cool long enough for me to explain even for a little bit. I couldn't blame her. I didn't mention _him_ when she gave me permission to fight for San so I understand if she feels betrayed.

"I…uhmm..that…that was Ty…" I stammered. Still shocked with my slip-up.

"We already know his name Britt, but _who_ is he?" added Quinn while placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I..ah…." I can't explain. I don't want to explain 'coz if I do, they'll hate me. So I did what was practical to do – I ran away from the situation. I got my coat and put on my shoes and bolted out the door amidst their cries for me to stay and explain myself.

I ran until my feet started to hurt and when I looked around, I saw that I was in Crescent Park. Not bothering to look for a bench, I just lay down a patch of grass and let myself relax. Stars littered the sky and when I blinked, I saw a shooting star. I squeezed my eyes shut and wished that my life would get back on track, that Ty didn't exist, that San was mine. I wished so hard that life wasn't this complicated.

_San and I were lying on her roof looking at the stars. It was a rough day at school. Someone was making fun of me and San heard it. Long story short, the guy would never have the chance to have kids ever. _

_Looking to my right, I gazed at San's face and smiled at the content and peaceful look adorning her features. She looks so beautiful with her hair in a loose ponytail and her face devoid of any make-up. I took her left hand with my right and her eyelids slowly opened. She looked at our clasped hands and said, "I like this B, we fit perfectly."_

_I just hummed in response as I gazed adoringly at her face until something caught my eye._

"_San! A flying star!" I said excitedly while pointing to the star with our still clasped hands._

_San chuckled before answering, "A shooting star Britt-Britt. Now go make a wish."_

_I quickly squeezed my eyes shut and made a wish._

"_So, what did you wish for?" San asked after I opened my eyes to once again look at her._

"_I wished that we'd always be together."_

_San smiled and snuggled closer to me. I thought she was getting sleepy when I heard her say, "I wished that we'd always be together too Britt-Britt."_

* * *

><p>When I got back to my hotel, I saw Quinn waiting for me at the lobby. I was planning to ignore her and just go up to my room but she immediately saw me.<p>

"Hey B, wait up!" the hazel-eyed blonde said as she was trying to catch a ride up with me in the elevator. We were silent for a moment as we were taken to my floor. When the doors of the elevator opened, I quickly exited and went to my room with Quinn closely behind me.

After fumbling with my card, I inserted it in the slot and opened door to my room, motioning for Quinn to enter first. She sat on my bed timidly while I changed into some sleepwear – a tank top and cotton shorts.

Sighing loudly, I approached her and sat beside her on my bed. "Why did you come here Q?" I asked, fatigue and resignation evident in my voice.

"I wanted to know that you were okay…" she said while trying to lock eyes with me, "and I want to know why you ran away."

"Q, please…I can't right now. I'm too tired. Can we just do this tomorrow?" I whined. I am actually tired but I just want to get rid of Q for now.

"Oh cut the shit Britt," Quinn shouted, anger and frustration evident in her voice as she stood up from my bed and towered over me, "you can't run away from your problems!"

"Tell that to Santana!" I shouted, equally getting riled up as angry tears threatened to fall from my eyes.

"No shit Sherlock! I know that she ran away from you but you pushed her to do that. I'm not saying that it's your fault you chose him over her before but let's be realistic now! You're an adult! Hell, we're all adults here! Get a grip of yourself and stop playing the pity card 'coz Santana as hell didn't do that. Did you ever stop and think what Santana went through here? She was alone B! Even for a couple of months, she was alone. She didn't ask for help from anyone. For the past two years she didn't have us B."

"I was also alone Q, I struggled as well. I also suffered when she went away!"

"And do you think I didn't suffer? You weren't the only one that Santana left! I also suffered B! Before she left, she asked me to look out for you; you've always had someone there for you. You've always had me to look out for you B."

Of course Santana would do something like that. She'd always put me first. I let the words sink in as I bowed my head in shame. I felt the bed dip and I felt Quinn pulling me into an embrace. I didn't cry. I didn't whimper. I just sat there with a blank look on my face.

"Ty's my on-off boyfriend." I whispered.

I felt Quinn releasing me and I was afraid to look at her eyes – afraid to see the disgust and anger in them. But I was wrong, when I did have the courage to look at her, what I saw was sadness and that scared me more.

"Santana…I…I said to her that I still love her…" that's when I cried. I realized the mistake I did. Now San's going to think that I'm playing with her heart once more. I feel like an asshole. I held on to Q as sobs wracked my body. When I calmed down, Quinn took both of my hands and said; "B, I know you love her and that you want to fight for her but you have Ty. You may not love him as much as you love Santana but you still have him. It's like having Artie before Britt."

"I know that Q, I should've broken things off first with Ty. But Q, what we have is nothing compared to what San and I have." I said, desperation evident in my voice.

"Even if Ty doesn't mean anything serious, you should still break up with him first. You can't keep San in limbo B. You said to her that you love her but your actions tonight speak otherwise. She's going to be hurt so please don't do or say anything that would aggravate the situation. You're my best friend B, but San as well. I can't see her brake again."

"I know Q…I'm sorry…" I sobbed against her as I felt all the emotions get tangled up with one another.

"If you love her like you say you do, you'll let her go."

* * *

><p>[Quinn POV]<p>

The next day, I woke up and I still couldn't believe what B did. Granted that she was a little slow in high school but right now, I think she's just using it as an excuse. I feel sorry for the both of them – but especially for San. Getting up, I made showered and got dressed when I saw my phone light up indicating a text.

**S: Fabray!**

**Q: What?**

**S: Need a lift to the airport?**

**Q: What do you want?**

**S: Nothing! Is it a crime now to be nice? Jeez.**

**Q: Well, when I see even a little bit of compassion coming from you, I get nervous. ;)**

**S: Fuck off Fabgay.**

**Q: You don't even own a car. How are you supposed to drive me there?**

**S: I chose to not have a car Fabgay. And have you heard of taxis? Seriously, do you live under a rock or something? ;)**

**Q: ;) Be here in 10. Don't be late S. Seriously, don't.**

Exactly 20 minutes after, the front desk was calling me to ask if I was expecting a Santana Lopez. After saying yes and waiting for another 3 minutes or so, I heard someone knocking on my door. Opening the door, a blur of raven hair whipped past me and immediately flopped on the bed.

"Well good morning to you too," I said sarcastically as I closed the door. "Thank you so much for coming on time Santana, always a pleasure."

"Morning Lucy," Santana said with a grin.

I just rolled my eyes and walked past her to continue packing my clothes. When I was done, I looked over my shoulder and saw San staring at the ceiling in deep thought. I laid beside her on the bed and just basked in the rare silence.

"So, what did she tell you?" she asked. So much for basking in silence.

"Who?" I feigned but knowing all too well who she was talking about.

"Cut the crap Quinn, I know you looked for her when you left the apartment."

I sighed knowing that I can't lie. "Look S, she told a lot of things. And frankly, it's not my place to tell. She's still here for a few days. Talk to her."

I saw San visibly sigh and I instantly regretted what I said. Just when I was about to open my mouth, the hotel phone rang again and when I answered, I felt my breath hitch. I wasn't expecting this. When the front desk asked me again if I knew her and was expecting her, my mind went blank and I just said the first thing that popped into my head, "Yeah."

Luckily, San was unfazed by the call and was still staring aimlessly at the ceiling. My hands were beginning to sweat and I'm sure as hell that I'm gonna be dead soon. San noticed that I stopped talking and was sitting half-on and half-off the bed. I smiled nervously at her and she just looked at me with her 'WTF' face. "What the hell is wrong with you Q? You look constipated." I heard her snigger. I was too nervous to fire a snarky retort and she immediately noticed this.

"Seriously Q, are you okay?"

"I…uhmmm…"

"Well?"

Luckily for me, we heard someone knocking on the door and we both got up. "Were you expecting someone Q?" San asked while I kept eye contact with floor. "Uhm…"

"Seriously Q, what the hell's wrong with you?" San asked again, while she opened the door.

* * *

><p>[San POV]<p>

Well shit. Those were the first two words that I thought when I opened the door. Now everything clicked together. That's why Q was so nervous a while ago. This is not going down well at all. I felt myself choking on my words once more. Luckily for me, Q spoke, "Hey B. What are you doing here?"

Britt just stood outside Q's door while azure eyes locked with chocolate ones. I was the first one to break the intense staring contest that were having. "Uhm…I should go Q. Text me when we need to leave for the airport later okay?" I quickly said while hugging Q. I quickly brushed past Brittany when I felt someone holding my wrist. I looked down and saw a milky white hand gripping my wrist. "San, please…"

I needed to get away and clear my head but when I lifted my eyes to hers and I saw her pouty lips, I was doomed. I didn't pull but I also didn't make a move to get back in the room. Seeing as I was unresponsive, B closed the door and took both of my hands. I snapped out my temporary coma and quickly yanked my hands away. She flinched at the sudden gesture and I saw her eyes brim with tears. "B," I said while lifting her chin so she'll look at me, "I'm sorry…I'm…" I sighed with frustration and dropped my hand.

"You don't need to apologize San. I should be the one saying sorry." She said, sorrow evident in her voice. "But please, don't run away from me…I already feel bad as it is...Please don't make me feel worse…Please…"

At this point I was beginning to feel pissed off. "Whose fault is that?!" I yelled and she flinched at the loudness of my voice. I toned down a notch and continued in a hushed voice, "You're the one pushing me to be the person that I'm not. It's not my fault that you're feeling like shit. Do you know what that makes me feel? Seeing you sad destroys me Brittany. After all these years, I still care for you and you tell me to stop making you feel worse."

"I'm sorry San…I just…I feel so lost without you…Please…even if you won't talk to me, please…just stay…for a while." Britt cried and I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces. I can't let my guard down but I also can't help but feel bad when I get to see her like this. Seeing her sad still kills me.

"I'll stay," I said and I saw her eyes sparkle with hope, "but not for you. I'll stay 'coz I promised Q that I'll take her to the airport." I added and I saw her shoulders slump.

I'm such a liar. Of course I stayed because of her. Damn it! Why can't I learn to resist her?

After entering Q's room once more, the three of us just ignored the big white elephant dancing in the room and watched TV to kill some time. At some point I swear that I almost fell asleep. Being awkward and bored is so not a good combination. After 2 hours, it's time to go. Q checked out and we rode a taxi going to the airport – Q sitting in between Britt and me.

* * *

><p>[Quinn POV]<p>

Reaching SJC, I quickly checked in and asked San to buy us some coffee and bagels. Surprisingly, she said yes rather quickly – no questions asked. I pulled Britt to the nearest bench and talked to her.

"B, I love you and I don't want to see you hurting but you have to understand San's actions. She's been through a lot, I know you have too but just be patient with her okay?" she just nodded so I continued before San arrives, "Tell her what you said to me. You have to be honest with her Britt. She has the right to know." I saw San in the corner of my eye and I quickly hugged B and whispered in her ear, "I love you B, take care of yourself okay? Things will get better eventually." I released her from the hug and gave her a smile.

I turned to look at San with the three bagels and coffee in both hands. I was about to take one when I heard my flight being called. I embraced San – as much as the food was allowing me – and whispered in her ear, "Take care S, do what you need to do. I'll support you either way. I love you." Releasing her form the hug, I turned to Britt and hugged her once more and proceeded to the gates. Turning once last time, I looked San square in the eye and yelled, "We should totally Skype after my plane lands." I saw her smile one last time and I was off.

The girls proceeded to share a cab back. The ride was awkward as hell as neither wanted to start a conversation. Even the driver sensed the tension when he stopped talking about his Puerto Rican wife who just recently followed him to the US.

Santana was the first one to be dropped off at her apartment. Before Brittany could protest, San had already thrown some cab money for the both of them as she quickly exited the vehicle and proceeded to enter her apartment. Brittany could just look on as the taxi carried her and sped away.

Arriving at her hotel, the blonde thanked the driver and proceeded to enter the lobby of the hotel. Just as she was about to be greeted by the people behind the front desk, Brittany ran back out and ran ten blocks just to reach her destination.

Turning to a familiar neighbourhood, droplets of water fell from the sky as Brittany slowed her pace into a walk to catch her breath while straightening her already ruined coat. Walking up to an apartment, she buzzed #3 repeatedly as the rain continued to pour until someone's voice could be heard speaking out of the machine: _"Who is it?"_

"It's me." was all the blonde said as she held her breathe waiting for the person on the other end to respond. _"What do you want?"_

"I just want to talk. Please."

Silence could be heard from the other end as if the person the blonde was speaking to was contemplating whether to let her in or not. After a minute, a buzz was heard indicating that the door to the apartment complex was open.

Running ten blocks and going up three flights of stairs must be tiring for any normal person. But, not Brittany. She climbed those last few steps as if her life depended on it, which technically speaking is true – this conversation could make or break her life.

Approaching apartment 3C, the blonde tentatively knocked on the door and patiently waited for someone to answer.

Hearing someone knock at the door, I quickly got up from the couch and peeked through the hole and I saw a blue-eyed blonde mid-knock. She was drenched from head to toe and I couldn't help but sigh. I can't bring myself to open the door just yet – I didn't know if I have the courage to face her. As if hearing my thoughts, the blonde at the other side of the door, knocked again, this time, harder. 'She's determined,' I thought.

With one last sigh, I yanked the door open and stared once more at blue orbs.

* * *

><p>[Brittany POV]<p>

The door was opened rather harshly as my hand was at the air, mid-knock. I gasped in surprise and lowered my hand while subtly tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear in an attempt to look more presentable. The person in front of me looked tired and I felt a pang of guilt as I surveyed her features. San was still wearing her clothes from a while ago. The only difference is that her coat and boots were gone. Her hair was in a messy bun and she looked like she just woke up. She gestured for me to come in and I shook my head.

"I thought you wanted to talk?" she asked, confused of my actions.

"I do, but I'll get your apartment wet," I said while gesturing to my dripping clothes.

I saw a small smile form on her face as she said, "You're being silly, you'll catch a cold if we talked out here. Just change into some of my clothes okay?"

I nodded and entered her – _their_ – apartment. I surveyed the room once more since the last time that I came here I was half-drunk and saw a black leather couch atop a white rug at the center of the living room, a coffee table and a flat screen TV across it and a bookcase at the farthest wall. Pictures encased in black frames adorned the walls of the apartment and I couldn't help but feel envious. Majority of the pictures contained San with _her_. I couldn't help but feel sad, San looked so happy in all of the pictures – like the girl from Lima, Ohio never existed, like she was always this happy.

San entered the living room once more, I never even noticed her disappear, holding dry clothes at her right hand and a steaming cup of hot coco with her left. "Bathroom's just down the hall to your left."

I took the clothes and changed in their bathroom. When I was dry and my clothes were hanging nicely beside the heater, I went back to the living room and saw San has changed into more comfortable clothes and was sitting on the couch, a glass of water in her right hand. I took the hot coco that she placed on the coffee table and sat on the far end of the couch. Sipping the steaming liquid, I can't help but smile as she remembered my hot chocolate – with a dash of milk and marshmallows on top.

I cleared my throat and she turned her head towards me. "Thank you for the hot coco," I said while lifting my cup, "you still remembered how to do it."

San just nodded and focused her attention back to her glass of water. "I could never forget B." she whispered and I felt my eyes water at the display of affection.

"So…" San said while playing with the droplets of water on the rim of her glass.

"So…" I also said while nervously fumbling with my cup of hot coco.

San faced me with a solemn look on her face. She adjusted her body so that she was fully facing me. She clutched a small, round red pillow – that I didn't even notice was lying on the couch – close to her chest – to brace herself, I guess or to protect her heart from yet another heartache. "You said you wanted to talk?"

"I did…I do…I just…" I inhaled loudly and closed my eyes briefly to gather my thoughts. Why did come here again? What did I want to say? I know what I needed to tell her but I just –

"Can't form the right words?" San finished my thoughts as she watched my inner turmoil.

I chanced a glance at her face and saw her smiling. She still knows me better than I know myself. All I can do was nod in confirmation.

Gathering my thoughts and enough courage to get through this conversation, I looked her straight in the eyes and said with utmost sincerity, "San…I'm sorry."

After a beat, San asked me, "Who is he Britt? Who's Ty?"

Oh no. I wasn't even ready for this question.

"Relax B, I just want to know." San said while clutching the pillow even tighter.

"San," I started while kneeling in front of her. "I'm really sorry," I repeated while willing myself not to cry. I looked at her and her eyes also had unshed tears. "Ty…he's my on-off boyfriend." I closed my eyes and braced myself for a slew of Spanish curses but that didn't come. I quickly opened my eyes and saw San furiously wiping away the tears that have escaped. I rose from my current position and enveloped her in a hug. I didn't want to let her go. I just wanted to keep hugging her until all the pain disappeared, until all the sadness faded. I kept repeating 'I'm sorry' over and over until she calmed down and released herself from the hug.

Wiping away the tear tracks, she spoke, her voice hoarse from crying, "I'm so happy for you Britt."

Here she was saying that she's happy for me. She even sported a genuine smile – sad, but still real. I hated myself even more. "You're happy for me?" I can't believe this. I told her I loved her but here I was with a boyfriend and she's still happy for me?

"Of course I'm happy for you B, I'm happy when you're happy remember?"

And I do remember.

"_San!" I screamed while running towards a small brunette sporting pigtails. I showed her my empty ice cream cone while I immediately started to cry._

"_Britt-Britt," she said while lifting my chin and looking me straight in the eyes. "did your ice cream fell down again?"_

"_No-oo," I said while still my empty cone._

"_What happened Britt-Britt?"_

"_I…le-eft my it on the table to lo-ook for a napkin a-and whe-en I turned around, Lord Tubb-bington was eat-ting it," I cried even harder. _

"_It's okay Britt-Britt, I'll go all Lima Heights on Lord T." San said while smiling. That made me cry a little harder, "Bu-ut I don't want you to fi-ight. I hate it whe-en you two fight."_

"_Okay Britt, I won't go all Lima Heights on Lord T." she said trying to calm me down. I continued to cry and I saw her subtly sneaking a peek on her own ice cream. "You can have mine Britt-Britt," she said while pushing the cone towards my empty hand._

"_I can't take that, that's your ice cream and then you wouldn't have any ice cream for yourself."_

"_That's okay B. When you're happy, I'm happy."_

"You always put me first, even when we were still kids and crying over ice cream," I said, chuckling sadly at the fond memory.

"_You_ were the one who cried over ice cream, not me," she added with a sad smile playing on her lips.

"I want you to be happy San,"

"I am happy Britt," she said while convincing me with her smile – a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"You're still a bad liar."

"You're still you."

"I know and I'm sorry. I regret not choosing you. I've been paying for that decision until now. I'm sorry for being stupid and making that same mistake again. I'm sorry San."

"Hey," she said while getting a hold of my hand and intertwining our fingers together," you're not stupid. Brittany Susan Pierce, look at me," I locked eyes with her and she continued, "you are not stupid. Don't be too hard on yourself okay? We make mistakes. At least you know you're human right?"

I chuckled at that. But I quickly stopped when I remembered what I had to say, "I'm stupid for not choosing you."

"No. You were scared or just confused – but never stupid. You hear me? You are not stupid Britt." She assured me with those kind words and I felt a surge of hope and renewed energy.

"I'll break up with him, for good." I said to her, determined to make this right. "Come with me?" I asked her.

She didn't answer right away. She was too stunned to speak. When she did speak, her first words were, "I have a girlfriend."

I visibly deflated. I knew that but I can't not fight for her again. I can't make the same mistake again. Fate led me to her and is now giving me a chance to set this right. I know I can set this right. "Do you still love me San?" I asked her. "Tell me you love me." She tried to stand up but I held her in place. "Do you love her more than you love me?" at that, she stopped squirming and just started sobbing against my chest.

"I never stopped loving you B," she finally managed to choke out those six words and I couldn't be happier. I hugged her like my life depended on it – and well in some sense it did. I felt everything fall into place. I love her and she loves me, the rest is just logistics.

"I'm going to break up with him tonight. I promise you that San. I'm never letting you go ever again." I said through happy tears. "So, will you come with me to New York?"

She looked up to me and smiled, "Yes."

* * *

><p>Three days have passed and I've already broken up with Ty and I've also performed at CCA. San and I haven't spoken yet but she knows that I'll leave for New York this evening and that I'll just be meeting her at Crescent Park.<p>

It's now 2:00pm on my watch and I still have 2 hours left before San meets me at the park and then we'll go to the airport together.

_Together._

I still can't believe that I've gotten another chance with the love of my life and that we're leaving later. We're gonna start our loves _together_. I'm so happy and excited that I've already packed my bags and just waiting for the time to pass by. I'm so giddy that I've been pacing my room since finishing packing and I figured why not buy her something special.

So I went down the lobby of the hotel, got out and proceeded to walk the busy streets of Stanford looking at small shops for something that San might like. I settled for a small antique shop which looked run down but upon entering felt homey. An old lady greeted me and resumed dusting the shelves littered with all sorts of brightly colored bottles with mismatched caps. I smiled politely and proceeded to start at the back of the shop when something caught my eye. It was a worn leather bound book with a red heart-shaped bookmark sticking out of the pages. I opened it and found nothing written on it but the words: '_La Dolce Vita'_. I picked up the book and approached the counter where the old lady was now arranging some old cups and asked her what the words meant.

"Ah, that's Italian for 'The Good Life,'" the kind lady said and I felt that this is the one. This is perfect. We're starting anew and I want San to write in it or sketch something to remind her about our soon-to-be good life. I smiled at the thought and paid for my purchase. Getting out, I saw a flower shop right across and proceeded to buy San a dozen red roses.

I went back to my hotel at around 3:30pm and proceeded to check out. A bellhop gathered my things and after clearing everything, proceeded to hail a cab to go to Crescent Park. I was ten minutes early so I just texted San that I was waiting for her on a bench nearest the pond. Fifteen minutes later, I spotted a brunette coming towards me. As she came nearer, I saw her wearing a simple white dress and a pair of simple white flats. She was also sporting her trademark aviator glasses which she promptly took off the minute she sat down next to me.

"Hi," I said while engulfing her in a bone-crushing hug. "I've missed you," I added while releasing her from the hug. I gave her the flowers and the leather-bound book.

"What's this for?" she asked with a smile playing on her lips.

"I just wanted to give you something special," I said shyly while looking down to hide my already burning cheeks.

She proceeded to open the book and asked, "What does this mean?" she pointed the Italian phrase.

"It means 'The Good Life' in Italian," I answered, "you can fill it with your sketches and drawings or you can just write on it – you know, for when we start our life together," I added.

She simply nodded and when I looked up, she had the biggest smile on her face and a few tears streamed down her cheeks. "I love it Britt."

We sat there for a while as I held her close to me while simultaneously drawing circles on her arm with my thumb. I checked my watch and saw that it was time for us to go if we don't want to miss our flight. "Where's your bag San? We need to go now if we don't wanna miss our flight," I asked her since I didn't see her carrying a bag.

"It's in the apartment."

"Oh, so we should head back their first and get it," I said while standing up and extending my hand out to her. When she didn't take it, I glanced at her with a confused expression and asked again, "Babe, we're gonna miss our flight if you don't move your little cute butt now."

She looked at me, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. The words that left her mouth weren't the ones that I expected, "_You're_ gonna miss your flight B…"

I stood there shocked, her words trying hard to sink in. I gripped her hand tighter and knelt on the ground in front of her. "What are you saying?"

"You're going to miss your flight if you don't go now B…" she repeated and I still can't get my head around it. Just days ago we promised each other that we'll start our lives again – together. What happened in a span of 3 days?

"Are you…didn't you…are you still with Louey?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"No…"

"Then, why can't you go with me?" I asked, desperation evident in my voice. At this point I was clutching her hand so hard that I was sure that I was already hurting her. But I can't make myself let go or loosen my grip a little for fear that I might truly lose her.

"I want to Britt, so, so bad. I want to just leave everything behind and start again with you. My heart wants to but my mind tells me that you're just gonna break my heart again," she said and her words stung. I know what I did to her scarred her but hearing her say that she's afraid to try with me again hurt.

"I know what I did to you was wrong San, but I promise, on my life that I will forever make it up to you. Just please, please, let me make it up to you. I love you San. Please, don't do this," I begged and cried. This can't be happening. I can't lose her again.

We were both sobbing now and she was the first one to stop. "When I broke up with Louey, she accepted it and asked me if you made me truly happy, I said that you did."

I stopped crying and listened to you speak. "She hugged me one last time, gathered her things and left. But before Louey left, she said that she will always love me and as long as I'm happy, she can take all the pain. She said she's letting me go so I could live my life without looking back and wondering every now and then. After she closed the door, I went here and sat in this exact bench while I mulled over what she said. I left the one person that loved me at my worst and best Britt, just because of you. And now I'm thinking if I made the right decision."

"Do you think that breaking up with her was a right decision?"

"I do. But you have to understand that I truly loved her Britt. I may not be in love with her anymore but she would always have a special place in my heart. And I also want you to understand that even though I love you more than Louey, I'm not as in love with you as before. That's why I can't come with you to New York. I'm in love with you but all I recalled for the past three days was the hurt you've caused me. I want to remember the good times Britt. I want to remember the feeling of loving you without fearing you, 'coz that's what I'm feeling right now. I'm afraid to lose myself in you again."

"You won't San, we're stronger than this, you're stronger than this. Please…"

"I love you B, I really do, but I need to stop hurting first. I need to get past my issues before 'coz your arrival here stirred up some emotions that made me feel like the lost and angry teenager before. My heart is yours but my mind can't right now. I need to fix myself B. I don't want my insecurities to be the weight that'll drag our relationship down."

"Can I just ask you something?" I said while caressing her cheek and wiping the tear tracks away.

"Anything," she breathed out.

"Can I have one last goodbye kiss?"

I saw you nod and I got up just the same time as you did and we kissed like we used to kiss. We kissed liked there wasn't a flight waiting for me. We kissed with a hundred, thousand, million passions behind every stroke of our tongues, every meeting or our lips. We kissed and held onto each other, tears mixing with our heady breaths like there's no tomorrow. We kissed and our kisses sealed a promise to better ourselves until the time is right for us to be together again.

I kissed you and my kiss was a promise of my waiting for you – whatever it takes. I kissed you and my kiss was a promise of devotion to you and only you. I kissed you and my kiss was a promise of my fidelity to you. I kissed you and my kiss was a promise of my love a thousand miles away.

You kissed me and your kiss was a reminder of all the things that we're going to be when we meet again. You kissed me and your kiss was a promise that you'll come back to me. You kissed me and your kiss was a promise of a life with me and only me. You kissed me and your kiss was a promise of your love a thousand miles away.

We kissed and our kiss marked a journey – a journey that we would be taking separately for now, but, eventually, our paths would meet and our lives would intertwine and we would live fully.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is NOT the end. :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

[Brittany POV]

I'm at the plane now, without San. I know it's my fault. I know that. I just can't help but be reckless and afraid at the same time when I'm with her. But what I do know now is that breaking up with Ty is the smartest decision I've ever made in years.

_It's the day after San and I talked – after I went to her apartment and now I'm in my hotel room calling Ty. After three rings, he picked up:_

"_Hey babe." I could hear the smile in his voice. This is gonna be harder than I thought._

"_Hey Ty, so uhm…I called to ah..."_

"_How's the production at CCA?"_

"_It's fine. We're doing really well. But, listen, I called bec-"_

"_That's good, so when are you coming home babe?"_

"_Ty! Listen to me for a sec!"_

"_Okay, okay, I'm listening. Chill babe."_

"_Don't call me babe ever. It's over Ty. I'm sorry but this isn't working anymore."_

"_What do you mean it's not working anymore? Just the other night we were fine. And please, it's not like we're gonna be apart for too long. We both know that you'll just keep coming back to me so let's just skip this meltdown of yours okay babe?"_

"_I'm never coming back to you ever. You're just not the one for me. I'm in love with someone else and that someone is the same person that I'm in love with since I was five years old. I'm really sorry Ty. This is hard for me too but this is what I have to do."_

"_Whatever Brittany. Don't come crawling back to me."_

Breaking up with Ty actually made me feel like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders. I'm free and I love the feeling.

As the plane descended onto the tarmac, I felt like this is a chance to start anew. I'm gonna make San proud of me. I'm gonna prove myself to her and I'm gonna earn her love once more.

* * *

><p>[Louey POV]<p>

It's been a few days since Santana broke up with me. I know she loves me. I can feel it. But I guess, she loves Brittany more. I hate to be the bigger woman right now but it's for the best. Maybe someday, she'll learn to love me more. Just maybe.

_I got to the apartment and saw that San was sleeping on our bed. I changed into some sleepwear and gently lifted the covers of our bed. I saw that she had her eyes closed but when I spooned her, she started sobbing._

"_San. Santana. Turn around please. What's wrong babe?" I asked but she just kept on sobbing. I didn't know what was wrong and I was starting to panic a little. After a few minutes, she calmed down enough to face me. I caressed her cheek and asked her once more what's wrong._

"_We talked." She said while refusing to meet my eyes. I already know the person with whom she talked with. I just needed to confirm it in her eyes. When she did look up. I knew._

"_What did you talk about?" I asked feeling the dread that comes before losing something/someone really important to you._

"_We…I…" she can't seem to finish any coherent sentence so I opted to do it for her. Even though it hurt._

"_Are you back together?"_

_She shook her head from side to side._

"_Do you still love her?" I asked while afraid of confirming my worst fear._

_She nodded once and I just hugged her close so she wouldn't see the tears that continued to run down my cheeks. I fought the urge to sob; she didn't need to be upset anymore. I needed to be strong for her. I needed to be her rock right now. We were both silently crying now. But I just needed to ask one more question that could make or break us, "Do you love her more than me?"_

_She didn't answer right away but after a few seconds, I heard a faint, "Yes."_

_I nodded to myself. This was just the confirmation that I've been waiting for. It hurt. My God it hurt. I can't even begin to explain how hurt I am. But for her, I'd take all the pain in the world just to see her happy. _

_I let go of her and just memorized every detail of her face. I memorized her mesmerizing chocolate eyes, her cute nose; her pouty lips. "Does she make you happy?"_

"_She does."_

_I kissed her forehead one last time. I looked her in the eyes, caressed her cheek and said, "I will always love you Santana, and as long as you're happy, I can take all the pain. I'm letting you go so you could live your life without looking back and wondering every now and then if staying with me was the right thing to do."_

"_I love you…"_

"_I know that, and I know that you truly loved me amidst the short time that we shared. But you love her more, and I can't compete with that."_

_I got up, went to our closet, got my suitcase and packed my things while she watched on from the bed. After I finished, she walked me to the door and I hugged her one last time -_

"_I'm thankful that you came into my life Santana Lopez. Take care of yourself okay?"_

_With those parting words, I turned my back on the love of my life and bravely descended the stairs, hoping against hope that leaving her was the right decision._

* * *

><p><em>After a month and a half…<em>

Santana's sitting at Mo's diner when she had that sudden urge to look up at the counter. Lo and behold, there was Louey who just finished ordering, and by the looks on her tray, the usual - chilli n' cheese hotdogs with a side of salad greens and chocolate milkshake. Louey felt someone looking at her and when she looked up, there was Santana sitting at their booth. She contemplated on whether to approach her or just turn around but apparently the Latina already made that decision for her and was waving her hand indicating that Louey join her.

After placing her tray on the table, she saw that Santana was just drinking some plain black coffee and was studying something about Anatomy.

"Hi." Louey said while having a hard time containing her smile.

Santana also had the same trouble controlling her smile, "Hey. How are you?"

"I'm good. I'm good. I'm actually staying with a friend now, just outside the campus. How about you? How's the apartment?"

"Well…" the Latina started while taking a sip of her now lukewarm coffee, "I actually moved out to a smaller apartment a couple of weeks after. My salary can't handle the rent."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that, sorry San."

"No biggie. It was nice to have my own place that had the perfect amount of space. Besides, the apartment just held so many memories you know?"

The two just smiled a bittersweet smile. Their apartment did held a lot of memories – both good and bad but mostly good memories.

"I know what you mean. Anyway, how are you and Brittany?"

"Oh. Well she went back to New York, she's doing well, I think. We actually haven't spoken lately."

"You're not together?" asked a very surprised Louey.

"Nope. We we're never together. After we, uhm, you know. We talked then we went our separate ways. I'm actually comfortable with what I have right now." Santana finished with a smile. And one can truly see that she's content right now. She exudes such a calm yet confident aura that any person would be surprised to know that she just experienced heartache not too long ago.

"How about you? Any significant persons in your life right now?" the Latina asked.

"No. I'm also just enjoying being single right now."

The two chatted for a while more and went their separate ways. They still get to meet at Mo's once in a while, although never really planning to. By their third accidental meeting, Louey has taken to bringing a long-stemmed rose every time she goes to Mo's in hopes of seeing Santana. When Louey catches Santana, she gives the rose and they catch up like old friends. After the fifth rose, Santana asks what the rose is for -

_Sitting on their old booth, Santana has been elbow deep in studying when a red rose suddenly makes an appearance in front of her face. When she looks up, Louey is standing in front of her, grasping the rose and smiling like she just won the lottery. Santana motions for her to sit and Louey complies._

"_Louey…"_

"_Yes?" the green-eyed brunette looked up from the paper that she was reading._

"_I appreciate the roses but we just, uhm, you know. And I'm single, and I want to be single for a while. I don't want you to get any false hopes or something."_

_Louey chuckled and took a sip of her chocolate milk before answering, "I know, and I respect your life right now. I just want to see you smile okay? I'll stop with the roses if you think it's bothering you but the roses are just my way to see that pretty little smile of yours. You're so serious with your studies, you might burn out sooner than you think."_

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, in New York<em>…

Brittany has been busy with school and work, and as promised, she has been utterly faithful to Santana even without communicating with each other. She's taken a job as a part-time dance instructor for kids at a dance studio near her apartment and being a hostess at a simple Italian restaurant during weekends, so that she could be able to buy a plane ticket back to California to surprise Santana. She now has enough money for a plane ticket and a 2-day stay so by the coming weekend, she plans to pack her bags and leave for California.

* * *

><p><em>The weekend<em>…

Brittany arrives in Stanford and heads straight to Santana's previous apartment (without the communication, the dancer hasn't been informed about San's move). Arriving at the apartment, the blue-eyed blonde buzzed #3 and was surprised to hear a man's voice come through the speaker.

"Who is it?" a gruff voice asked.

"Uhm. It's Brittany Pierce, is Santana there?" the blonde asked while nervously fumbling with the hem of her shirt.

"I don't know any Santana or any Pierce for that matter. I'm sorry but you might have gotten the wrong address." The man ended the conversation and as Brittany was feeling hopeless, the landlord overheard her talking about Santana as he was about to enter the building.

"Hey miss." The landlord called Brittany.

Brittany pointed to herself, and mouthed, 'ME?'

"Yes you. Are you looking for a Latina in apartment 3C?"

"Yes! Her name is Santana Lopez, caramel skin, raven hair and choco-"

"Yeah, I know that girl. She moved just a month ago. Nice girl. Always paid the rent on time."

"Uhmm…yeah. Do you know where she moved to?"

"Sorry miss. I don't know where. You should try calling her."

"Okay thank you mister!"

However, Brittany remembered that her phone got lost two weeks before and now she only has a disposable phone without San's number in it. Disappointed, the dancer went to the first place she remembered in Stanford – Mo's.

* * *

><p><em>At Mo's…<em>

Brittany entered Mo's feeling a little disheartened when she someone laugh. Turning her head, she saw Santana sitting in a booth and immediately approached her. But as she got nearer, she saw another person – Louey.

Brittany was suddenly filled with dread. What if San and Louey got back together? But all her thoughts went away when San saw her and was engulfed in a fierce hug.

"Britt! What are you doing here?" the Latina asked after letting go of the blonde and letting her sit next to her in the booth. Louey looked like she was about to run but put on a brave face and just nodded in Brittany's direction.

"I wanted to surprise you but I guess I was the one surprised when I found out that you didn't live in your previous apartment anymore."

"Oh, that. Sorry Britt, I forgot to tell you that I moved to a smaller apartment just near here actually. I'll show it to you later."

"Oh. Why did you move?" the dancer inquired.

"The rent was actually really steep when living alone," the Latina chanced a glance at Louey and they both shared a knowing smile, "besides, I didn't want to get a roommate so moving out was the best decision."

"So, you live alone now?" Brittany asked while placing her order when a waitress was flagged down by Santana.

"Yup, and so far, it's been something that I need to get used to again but nonetheless, it's been fun." the Latina answered happily.

An awkward silence enveloped them as the three didn't know what to say next. Luckily for them, the tension was broken when Santana's phone begin to ring. She took the call and excused herself to go outside – away from the hustle and bustle of the diner.

While San was still outside talking, Louey broke the silence first –

"So…how are things back in New York?"

"It's actually really good. I've gotten two part-time jobs so I could save up for plane tickets for going back here." the dancer answered with a smile.

"I'm going to be honest with you Brittany. I'm still angry at you for hurting Santana with Ty." the green-eyed brunette spoke through gritted teeth.

"You don't know how sorry I am for what happened, but San already forgave me. She knows that I'm fixing myself and that I'm trying my hardest to be the person that she deserves." Brittany answered calmly.

I guess Brittany's answer didn't quite come up to Louey's standards since the latter just seem to explode with words, "I made the mistake of trusting her with you Brittany, I'm not going to make that mistake again. I don't want San to have to risk her life and attempt suicide if you break her heart again."

"Wait, San attempted suicide?"

"I…no…I mean she –" Louey stammered, equally surprised that she let that information slip. She didn't mean to. It's just that she watched Santana fall apart and rebuild herself again. She just doesn't want to see the Latina suffer.

"What is it? Tell me the truth!" Brittany almost screamed, if it weren't for the fact that they're in a crowded diner and Santana's just outside.

Santana then arrives back inside and immediately notices the tension between the two. "What's wrong with you guys?" she questioned while looking back and forth between the two.

It was Brittany who answered first, "When did you attempt to commit suicide?"

"How…I…Who told you?" the Latina stammered.

Brittany just looked at Louey and the Latina also looked on in disbelief, tears brimming in her eyes, "How could you?", and stormed off out of the diner.

Brittany and Louey ran after the Latina but Santana was too fast and small thus easily dodging people and traffic. They didn't see where she went so they decided to split-up and look for the girl. Louey decided to go to Santana's apartment and school while Brittany decided to try Crescent Park but without exchanging some heated words –

"If something happens to her –" Brittany started to yell but Louey cut her off.

"How dare you?! You're the reason she attempted to kill herself in the first place!"

"Regardless, it seems that she doesn't want it brought up and you brought it up!"

"It was an accident! I wouldn't deliberately hurt her like what you did!"

A slap was heard in front of Mo's – Louey clutching her cheek while Brittany stood with her hand still in the air, too stunned to speak.

As they were about to part and head for their decided destinations to look for San, a loud screech was heard and after a few moments a bystander was yelling for help and was seen clutching a raven haired girl. As Louey and Brittany ran towards the girl sprawled onto the pavement, every step just confirmed their fear – Santana Lopez was the raven haired girl that just got hit by a car.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review. :) and I also have a NEW story entitled "Changes", you might want to check it out.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

An ambulance immediately arrived to the scene of the crime and quickly brought Santana to the nearest hospital, with Louey and Brittany tagging behind. The girls (Britt and Louey) were quickly set aside as doctors and nurses busied themselves around the injured Latina. Two hours have gone by when a doctor in green scrubs emerged from the ER –

"Is there a relative here of Santana Lopez?"

Two simultaneous 'I am' were heard and the doctor looked back and forth between the two distraught girls.

"Dr. Jameson," he said while shaking both girls' hands, "I spear-headed Ms. Lopez's surgery. She had a mild blow to the head, several broken ribs, superficial scratches to her face and some glass stuck to her arm and ribs but she'll be fine. However, she lost some blood so we need to perform a transfusion. Unfortunately, she has a rare blood type – O- – and the hospital only has stocks for types A and B left. We already called neighbouring hospitals but they're also performing a lot of transfusions today and the soonest that they could provide for us is tomorrow morning."

"I'm a type O-," the blonde said, "I'll donate some blood."

"That's fine then. Are you an immediate relative of Ms. Lopez because we also need a signature to proceed with the transfusion."

"Oh…I'm just a friend. Her parents are in Ohio and the earliest that they could arrive is tomorrow noon."

"How about you Miss?" Dr. Jameson asked Louey.

"Anderson. And I'm also just a friend."

"In that case, we'll just let you sign some forms and if you may, we'll first test your blood for any abnormalities and if it's okay, we'll go on right ahead with the transfusion."

After ten minutes, the blonde was given the OK to proceed to the ICU where San was situated. Brittany laid down on a similar bed next to Santana's where she proceeded to donate some blood.

"I guess that's enough blood. Thank you Ms. Pierce for donating on such short notice." Dr. Jameson said while removing the needle from Brittany's arm.

"It's no problem doctor. I'll do anything for her."

"Well, she's a very lucky girl to have a friend like you. By the way, Ms. Lopez's vital signs are stable and we should expect her to wake up a week from now."

"A week? That long?"

"She needs to recover. We put her in an induced coma so her body can recuperate properly. She'll wake up on her own don't worry."

A week went by and both girls just stayed by the Latina's side. The injured girl's parents came a day after the surgery and stayed until the Latina woke up –

"_Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?"_

"_Mom?"_

"_Yes dear, it's me, how are you feeling?"_

"_Thi-irsty, and like a truck hit me, why does my whole body freakin' hurt?…wait…where am I?"_

"_Honey, you're in the hospital."_

"_What…why?"_

"_Wait, you don't remember what happened?"_

_The younger Latina shook her head from side to side, "What happened? And why am I covered with bandages?"_

"_Santana, honey, you got hit by a car."_

"_What?!"_

_A rather loud cough was heard from behind Maribel Lopez and Dr. Jameson's face came into view of the injured Latina's, "Hello Santana, I'm Dr. Jameson. I spear-headed your operation a week ago. How are you feeling today?" The doctor asked while doing some routine check-ups._

"_I…I'm a little sore and my head fucking hurts."_

"_Well, we can remedy that with some pain killers okay?" Dr. Jameson smiled and continued with the routine check-up._

"_Okay, wait…where did I get hit by a car?"_

"_Outside Mo's café San." Another voice was heard and the Latina turned toward the speaker._

"_Louey…you're here." A small smile broke across the Latina's face._

"_Of course I'm here. I wouldn't leave you even if I tried."_

"_They stayed by your side the whole time you were asleep cariña." Maribel added. _

"_They? Wait, who's that?" the Latina inquired when she saw a glimpse of blonde hair._

"_Uhm, I believe that's Ms. Pierce, she is your friend I believe?" the doctor asked while simultaneously looking at the blonde in question._

_The Latina just looked at the blonde. Brown met blue but Santana felt no sense of recognition. Just a deep welling emptiness inside – like she somehow misplaced something important._

"_Who's Ms. Pierce?" Santana asked Louey while a loud gasp was heard coming from the blonde._

"_Santana, that's Brittany. Brittany S. Pierce?" _

_The Latina just looked clueless and surprisingly, a little bit frightened, "I don't know you," she added in a whisper whilst looking at the visibly shaken blonde._

After Santana went to sleep (with Brittany staying outside the room to avoid stressing the Latina), Maribel went outside to where Brittany sat at the lounging area near the nurse's station. The blonde was nursing a cup of coffee – a very rare sight since the blonde hated the taste of coffee.

"Brittany, dear, you want to head to the cafeteria for dinner?" Maribel asked whilst taking the cup of cold coffee out of the dancer's hands.

"I'm not really hungry Mama L, I'll just stay here, but thank you."

"Non-sense, Santana will still be there when we come back, besides, her father and Louey are watching her, let's go niña. You need some food."

"I'm fine, really, Mama L. I had some coffee and chips from that vending machine a while ago," the blonde said in earnest while pointing to the said vending machine.

"Ay Dios Mio! That is not real food and you know it. Let's go niña, or do you want me to drag you there by the ear?" Maribel smiled and gathered the dancer's coat willing the blonde to follow her.

The two women went down the hospital's cafeteria with the older woman leading the search for food and the younger one begrudgingly dragging her feet behind.

As the two got settled on a table, the blonde kept wringing her hands – a nervous habit that the older Latina picked up upon.

"Brittany, dear…" Maribel said gently whilst placing her hands over the blonde's own, "I get that you're upset dear, but you just have to give her time. I know you're hurting right now, but we just have to be patient with her for a little while okay?"

"For a little while? Let's hope it's just for a little while."

"Brittany…"

"No Mama L! I just can't wait and wait and not have a clue why this happened to me – to us. And why does she remember Louey and not me? Why?!"

"You know she doesn't have a choice with what or who she remembers niña."

"I know that. It's just that, maybe deep inside I know I wouldn't bear it if she subconsciously forgot about me because of what I've done to her."

"You know she wouldn't do that to you right? Even with the things that happened between the two of you, she wouldn't deliberately forget about you. She cares about you too much."

"I know that Mama L...it's just that..."

"Just what?"

The blonde let out a huff, "I don't know."

After a few minutes, the Latina spoke, "Mija, do you still love Santana?"

The blonde blinked, once, twice, not expecting such a question. Nonetheless, the dancer answered confidently, "With every fiber of my being."

"I'm going to tell you a story niña. When me and my husband got married, he had an affair four months later. I kicked him out. I thought that he would never come back. But one day while I was doing the laundry, I saw a man's shadow appear on one of the sheets that I washed. When I peeled the sheet back, I saw him with a bouquet of flowers and then there, I accepted him once more."

"I never expected him to come back. I thought we were through. But I always hoped Brittany. Hope never left my heart."

"Don't expect Santana to remember you right here and now. But, always hope that she'll finally remember you."

After the two women finished their dinner, Maribel went back to Santana's room while Brittany went outside to the hospital's garden.

There she found Louey sitting on a bench. The blonde tried to pass by without getting noticed by the brunette but she failed.

"Brittany! Wait!" the brunette shouted while rushing towards the blonde. "Can we talk?"

The blonde remained silent and just looked at the brunette expectantly.

"Look, I'm sorry for the things I said to you back at Mo's. That was uncalled for and I feel that it's my fault that Santana's here."

"We're both at fault here Louey. I should have just kept my mouth shut – we both should have kept our mouths shut."

"I know. I'm really sorry Brittany."

"I know you are, but just so you know, even if San doesn't remember me right now, I still plan on winning her back, whatever it takes."

"Okay. I still love her Brittany."

"So do I, maybe even more."

"Can we just agree not to force her into anything she doesn't like or not force ourselves onto her?"

"I won't try anything against her will Brittany. I hope you'll do the same. I know you're suffering, but, this is hard for her as well."

Three days have passed and Santana was given the go-ahead to leave the hospital. The Latina was accompanied back to her apartment by her mom and dad. Louey and Brittany opted to drop by for dinner later to give the Latina a chance to get used to her surroundings once more.

After dinner, Louey left immediately since she has an early work shift tomorrow, but promised the Latina that she would have lunch with her tomorrow.

Brittany was about to leave as well when Maribel told her to stay for some late night hot coco. The blonde couldn't say no thus finding herself in her ex's kitchen's island staring at nothing while Maribel Lopez made them some hot coco.

"You were so quiet during dinner mija," Maribel asked after adding some milk to four cups.

The blonde looked up from her spot in the island and just shrugged.

The older Latina fixed her with the signature Lopez glare and told the blonde to man up and talk to her daughter. "You're killing me with all the sulking mija! Ay dios mio. You're even worse than her in high school when she wouldn't admit to you that she loves you. Go on and talk to her niña."

"But I don't want to force her into anything she doesn't want. She doesn't want to talk to me Mama L. She wouldn't even look at me during dinner," the blonde pouted miserably.

"Because she's afraid. You're a stranger to her right now mija. You just have to be the braver one and introduce yourself again. Just like in pre-school." the older Latina smiled and gestured for the blonde to go out to the patio and talk to the younger Latina.

The blonde took a deep breath and pushed the door that'll lead her to her Latina, "Well…here goes nothing."

**A/N: I'm sorry for my absence, but…..reviews=updates. :D**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The blonde could see the Latina by her position at the door. She could clearly see the way the Latina's nose wrinkles in the cutest way because of the cold. She could see the way Santana hugs her knees as if protecting herself from something. She could see the Latina's hair – braided on one side, framing her beautiful face. She could see the lost, vacant stare the brown-eyed beauty has fixed on the moon. But most of all, she could see Santana – the girl that never failed to amaze her.

"Hey."

The Latina, startled, turned around, "Uhm…hey?"

The blonde approached her cautiously, whilst balancing two steaming cups of hot coco and proceeded to sit at the bench, the farthest side from the Latina, "I'm Brittany by the way."

"So I've been told." the Latina responded, but without the usual snark that she reserves for 'strangers', just an unsure feeling coating her words.

"Uhm…I brought you hot coco."

Santana looked at her, albeit briefly, and gave her a small smile, "Thanks…you could just leave it here." the Latina continued, whilst pointing at a vacant spot on the patio chair.

The blonde was contemplating on whether heeding the Latina's request but instead stayed put and continued to sip her hot coco, the words of Maribel Lopez still ringing in her ears – _"…just like in pre-school."_

"I know we started off on the wrong foot and –"

"I don't know you."

"I know that, but I'm just –"

"I don't know if I can remember you again. So, I'm sorry if this sucks."

"No, no, no. _I'm_ sorry if I seem too careless around you. I'm just…I…I just…I hope that you could give me a chance to let you know me."

Silence.

"I know I'm asking for too much, with all the stuff that you've been through but I just, I wanna help you, you know? I wanna help you in any way I can." The blonde said as she becomes frustrated with herself.

Silence.

"I _really_ care about you Santana."

Silence.

Brittany took a glance over at the Latina sitting stoically at her side. "Okay. This seems to be too much to handle right now so I'm gonna go and… yeah, I'm just gonna go." The blonde said and continued to stand up and leave.

"Wait."

The blonde stopped, turned around and was met with the most beautiful brown eyes that she could ever lay her eyes on.

The Latina lowered her gaze and said in the smallest of voices, "Please stay…"

* * *

><p>As Brittany resumed her place on the patio bench, the Latina adjusted her sitting position and faced the blonde. Silence enveloped them as the Latina continued to gaze at Brittany while the blonde nervously played with her cup of now lukewarm coco.<p>

"You know," the Latina spoke first, albeit in a whisper, "Mamí told me stories about you, while I was still in the hospital. I was so confused as to why you were there. I even told her to stop making up stories but then Louey also told me stories about you. She said that I was the one who told her those stories. At first, I couldn't believe them you know? I mean, if I could remember Mamí, Papí, Louey and everyone else, why can't I remember you? Louey said that I met you first, before her; so I'm asking myself, why couldn't I remember you but I remember Louey? Why did I forget? Why Brittany?"

"I don't know Santana. Maybe it's just our brain locking up our very strong memories so we wouldn't be burdened to always keep them in check. Our brains are like vaults you know? Maybe your memories of me are just locked up somewhere in your brain and you can't access it 'coz you lost the code."

The Latina pondered with that for a bit, but after a beat, "Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because I can't remember you."

"I could never be mad at you even if I tried San."

"Were you really my friend Brittany?"

"I was actually your best friend, but at some point I was your friend, yes."

"Was I a good friend to you?"

The blonde smiled, she smiled a very wistful smile as her eyes filled with tears. She cried. She smiled. She cried and smiled. She took the girl's hand on her own and said, "The best."

* * *

><p>After Brittany's brief meltdown, the girls have been sitting at the patio bench for quite some time now – just soaking up each other's presence.<p>

"Are you still awake?"

"Uhuh."

"I'm Brittany by the way." The blonde said while extending her hand towards the Latina.

"I know that silly." The Latina just raised an eyebrow and looked at her crazy companion.

"_No._ I'm Brittany S. Pierce," the blonde smiled and tried again, "what's your name?"

"Oh. _Oh!_ I'm Santana. Santana Lopez." The Latina said whilst taking the blonde's outstretched hand and shaking it.

"Nice to meet you Santana Lopez."

"Nice to meet you too, Brittany S. Pierce."

* * *

><p>"So, now that we're friends –"<p>

"Acquaintances."

"Now that we're acquaintances, I think that we should tell something about ourselves or ask each other questions so that we'll get to know one another."

"But you already know me. Wouldn't that be a waste?"

"Nope. If I remember correctly, we just introduced ourselves a little over fifteen minutes ago, so…." The blonde replied cheekily.

"Okay then."

"Okay? I'll start. Hmmm. What's your favourite dish?"

"Seriously?" the Latina quirked an eyebrow at the obviously giddy blonde, "Arroz Valenciana."

"What's that?" the blonde smiled, already knowing the answer but letting the Latina explain, because this was in fact their first time to meet.

"It's like a rice dish with chicken, chorizo, tomato sauce, carrots, peas and peppers. You'll love it. Okay my turn, what's your favourite dish?"

"Fried chicken." The blond said with a straight face.

"Seriously?"

The blonde just nodded.

"Hahahahaha. Okay then."

"My turn again! Hmmm. What's your favourite color?" The blonde looked over at the contemplating brunette and saw her fidgeting in her seat, "What's wrong?"

"I _know _that _my_ favourite color is red, but I keep having this nagging feeling at the back of my head that I _like_ blue. Weird."

"Hmm. Weird indeed."

"Okay, what's your favourite color?"

"Me? I love all the colors but red has a special place in my heart."

"You're just copying me."

"No! Seriously, I like red, no I _love_ red."

"If you say so. Okay, it's your turn to ask a question."

"What would best embody a romantic gesture? Flowers or letters?"

"Hmmm. A tough one, but, letters I suppose."

"Why?"

"It's like the person put so much thought in it you know?"

"Yah, I know the feeling." Brittany said while recalling the letters that she sent to Santana on her 17th birthday, "So it's your turn to ask a question,"

"How did we become best friends?"

"I thought _this _was our first time meeting each other?"

"I know but I just wanna know _something_ relevant you know?"

"So you mean my fried chicken isn't that relevant to you? Geez, thanks."

"Goof. Just tell me. Please?" the Latina begged while pouting her lips for added effect.

"Okay, okay. Stop doing the pouty lips. Hmmm. Wow, that story goes a long way back."

"_Mija?"_

"_Si Mamí?"_

"_You be good okay? Don't fight with any of the kids and you listen well to your teacher. I'm gonna pick you up when the long finger of the clock points at 12 and the short finger of the clock points at 3. Okay baby? Te amo niña."_

"_Te amo Mamí."_

_As Maribel Lopez left young Santana at the local pre-school, the young Latina couldn't help but feel afraid and lonely at such a large and foreign place. After the morning's activities, recess time came and the teacher escorted the kids outside to play and eat their packed lunches. _

_Santana, still feeling afraid, went to one of the swings and just ate her sandwich quietly. As she took her last bite, she heard a girl crying and when she turned around, saw the most captivating girl ever – with her white dress and blonde hair, little Santana thought that she was looking at an angel. She carefully approached the crying girl and when she was close enough poked the blonde's arm._

"_Hey! Why are you poking me?" the blonde girl said after raising her head and looking Santana square in the eyes._

"_Uhmm…uhmm." was all the Latina could muster as she was lost in the bluest eyes that she had ever seen._

"_Hello? Are you okay?" said the blonde girl while waving her hand in front of the stunned Santana._

"_Uhmm…Yah! Uhmmm. Hi! Why were you crying?" little Santana asked._

"_A boy took my cookie. That was my dessert, my mommy made that with unicorn sprinkles." The blonde said while trying not to cry again._

"_Oh. Well, you can have my pudding if you want? It doesn't have unicorn sprinkles but its strawberry flavoured." Said the Latina after offering the blonde her lunch box._

"_Thanks. I'm Brittany." Said the now smiling blonde._

"_I'm Santana."_

"And then after that, you asked me again who made me cry and told me to point to that person. After I pointed the mohawked-boy to you, you left me for a while and said that you had to fix something; and when you came back, you had a really pink face and your right hand was really swollen. Then, I heard a boy was crying near the slide and the next thing I knew, a teacher was asking you to come with her. I was so afraid that you'd leave me forever but then you linked our pinkies together and told me that best friends don't ever leave each other."

"Wow. I was such a badass." The Latina smirked and shook her head.

"Yes you were." The blonde agreed while softly chuckling.

After a beat, Santana faced Brittany and said, "I really liked getting to know you Brittany S. Pierce."

"I really like knowing you too Santana Lopez."

The two just smiled at each other until a tan pinkie was seen in between the two women. The blonde shook her head, smiled and took hold of the tan pinkie with her own. They both continued to smile and as the blonde dove in for a hug, she couldn't help but hear those wise words…"_…just like in pre-school."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm back. ;D**


End file.
